He Comes in the Night 3 - The Story Continues
by Be Rose
Summary: Two years after 'He Comes in the Night' 1 and 2. Five years since Mallet Island. Portals are opened, demons roam the streets of Capulet City. Dante hasn't seen Vergil since he defeated Nelo Angelo. Now they have to work together to stop the threat to the Human World.
1. Chapter 1

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N.: I won't repeat this so take note. I don't own Devil May Cry or any of its characters. I don't own the OC because she's Vergil's and he was severely displeased when I suggested she was mine. It was safer to let him have her.**

 **This is the first time I've published a story that isn't finished yet. New chapters may/will take more time than usual, but I will finish the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

The shop door opened. A tall blond woman entered and looked in disbelief at the man sitting in the chair behind the desk. He was leaning back, his feet resting on the desk, a magazine covering his face.

"Can you believe it? He's sleeping while we run around like idiots fighting demons and devils," she said.

"He won't be sleeping much longer," her dark-haired friend said.

She pulled out a gun and shot the man through the magazine in the head.

"What the …" The man sat bolt upright. "Can't you let me sleep for just a minute? I've been on my feet all night. And did you have to ruin my magazine. It's the biggest and best to catch some zees during the day."

"We've been up since the before sunrise ourselves," Lady said. "What's happening in this town? It's become Demon Central. There was an actual portal with demons flooding through. It was as bad as …"

She stopped. Despite the time that had passed, despite what had happened at Mallet Island, Temen-ni-gru was still a difficult subject for Dante. Not that he had ever talked about it. Lady had heard the end of Vergil's story from Trish but both women had come to the same conclusion. Dante blamed himself because he had failed to stop his twin from jumping into the Demon Realm; blamed himself for what Vergil had become: a pawn of the devil responsible for their mother's death.

"I think something big is going to happen," Trish said. "This morning we found an open portal and before I came here I saw someone who looked just like Vergil. Actually, Dante, I think it WAS your brother."

"Couldn't be Vergil. I killed him on Mallet Island, remember?"

"You think you killed him, Dante. Neither of us ever saw a body," Trish corrected him.

"I've got his amulet, Trish. He would never have given that away willingly. Finding that was as good as finding a body."

The women saw the shadow of pain pass across his handsome features. They knew that losing his twin had been hard on Dante, despite the trouble the reappearance of Vergil had always caused. Three times Dante had lost his brother: once as a child, once after Vergil's defeat at Temen-ni-gru, and the last time nearly five years ago at Mallet Island.

"Besides," Dante continued, "Mundus would have killed him after that last defeat. He wasn't exactly the forgiving kind if one of his champions failed him. Remember Griffon?"

"I do," Trish answered. 'But Vergil had one advantage Griffon didn't have. Mundus's little sister Solaris never fancied Griffon, but she wanted Vergil more than anything else, even a defeated Vergil. Perhaps even more so. A defeated Vergil might finally give in to her."

"I don't buy it. Why now after all this time? Perhaps it was some other devil, a Nelo Angelo lookalike."

Trish shook her head.

"He was in human form, with that flash blue coat of his, and he had Yamato. I know it was Vergil; I had a good look at him when I followed him. Then I lost him near that new casino, the one the Fanshaah are running."

"Why don't you let me kill those demons, Dante?" Lady butted in. "Surely they cheat every poor fool that enters there."

"Not the Fanshaah," Trish and Dante said simultaneously.

"I checked it out, Lady. Even I managed to win at that place," Dante added.

"They are still demons. Perhaps they don't cheat because they're hiding something. Or someone. Vergil for instance."

"Vergil is gone. What Trish saw was a lookalike … or a copy. They must have made a copy of Vergil. Just like they made you, Trish."

"I'm sorry, Dante. It was Vergil. When you saw me you knew I wasn't your mother. I look like her, but I'm not an exact copy. The person I saw was so like Vergil that it could only be him."

"Doppelganger?"

"Only works if Vergil is still alive. You may have to accept that you didn't kill him, Dante."

"Okay, so I didn't kill him. Vergil is still alive," Dante said "Why would he be here? What would he do here?"

"Opening portals? Make preparations for a war with humankind?" Trish suggested. "Perhaps instead of threatening and torturing him, Solaris promised something Vergil could not refuse. Perhaps with Mundus out of the way she offered him a place as her co-ruler. Emperor of the Demon Realm and the Human World combined, next to his Empress."

"Vergil would never make a deal with Mundus's sister."

"Not even after you bested him again? Wouldn't he like to face you again? You on your own against him with the entire might of the Demon Realm behind him? Just so he can defeat you at last?"

Dante shook his head. "His honour wouldn't allow it. He wants to beat me, but only in a fair fight."

"What about all the power he would have?" Lady added. "That's what he was after in Temen-ni-gru, wasn't he? Power, Sparda's power. Just like my father."

"Yes, but he was talking about needing power to protect. He never said anything about ruling. He felt that mother died because of his lack of power." Dante sighed. "I tried to explain to him that we were just children when mother died, but he wouldn't have it. Father had left him in charge and he had failed."

Lady shrugged. "Who's to say his goals haven't changed since Temen-ni-gru? Sparda's power was lost there, wasn't it? That's what you told me afterwards."

"There is something else to consider, Dante," Trish suggested. "Nelo Angelo is no longer Vergil. He didn't even remember you anymore. Then why would he have remembered his desire to protect. Don't you think he might be tempted with the promise that he could rule Sparda's world?"

"Damn the both of you. You're probably right. And even if you're wrong trouble always follows whenever Vergil shows up." He jumped up and grabbed Rebellion. "Well I'm rested and angry enough to kill any amount of demons that happen to come my way. See you girls later."

He strode towards the door and turned before leaving.

"By the way, don't bother looking for money. There isn't any. And don't think you can go out to buy clothes. I cancelled all the accounts you opened in my name in the boutiques in Capulet City."

He smiled when he saw the disgruntled look on the faces of the women.

"You still owe me, Dante," Lady shouted. "Don't think I'll forget it."

ooOOoo

The devil was opening a portal, an old one. One that hadn't been opened in centuries and it wasn't easy to reopen it. But it could be done, would be done.

" _Patience,"_ the hidden devil-hunter thought. _"The portal cannot be destroyed permanently yet. Just a little bit longer."_

For three months he'd been pursuing his quarry; three long months in which he hadn't seen his mate. More than once he'd been tempted to abandon the chase, go home, and pick up the creature's scent again after his need had been fulfilled, but his sense of responsibility had prevailed. He continued the hunt for this devil. High-ranking since he could open portals, even some that had been closed by Sparda; perhaps not the highest ranking since he didn't have any men to guard his back.

This was not a job he would be paid for. This was the task he had taken upon himself: to protect the Human World and its people. A task Vergil took very seriously now. A task that had been rendered more difficult by the devil he had finally caught up with.

So far he had always arrived when the portal was already open and enough demons had come through to hold him up for too long. By the time the portal was destroyed and the fiends dealt with, the devil responsible had too much of a head start already. It was sheer luck that had brought the prey within his grasp.

Thankfully Vergil had heard the voices before he would have come in full view of the two women.

"We have to close that portal, Lady, and stop more demons from coming through," the she-devil had said while destroying her opponents with her lightning strikes.

"Be my guest," the brunette had answered, emptying a magazine of bullets in record time.

He recognised them of course. Trish, she-devil made in his mother's image who had helped his brother and clearly had become a devil-hunter herself; and Arkham's daughter, who seemed to be less opposed to devils than she used to be.

Vergil had left them to it and had followed the trail that had led him to his goal. In time since the portal had not been opened yet.

When the last ritual was performed and the portal was slowly widening Vergil quietly approached the devil who was too preoccupied with his job to hear him coming. The slight noise as Vergil's thumb released Yamato from its saya warned the fiend. He swivelled round, hand on his sword. Too late. Vergil's drawing strike cut through de devil and the devise that was opening the portal.

Nothing seemed to happen.

With a sneer the devil said, "Missed, Son of Sparda."

"I most certainly did not," Vergil answered.

He flicked the blood of his sword and sheathed it. As it clicked into place the devil disintegrated and the portal collapsed on top of the hapless demons that had tried to squirm through the still narrow gap.

Vergil walked towards the remains of the portal. It had imploded, depositing its debris in the Demon Realm. The opening device itself had turned to dust. He picked up the Devil Arm his opponent had turned into, a zweihänder, similar to the one he had wielded as Nelo Angelo. He would put it in the armoury, a warded storage area deep under the cellars of the casino in Capulet City. He would never use the sword. It reminded him too much of the time spent in thrall to Mundus and Solaris. The thought of those wasted years left a bitter taste, but there was nobody to blame, nobody to punish, nobody but his arrogant younger self. He most definitely did _not_ need a reminder.

On the way back to Capulet City Vergil couldn't keep his last kill out of his mind. Initially he thought it was the zweihänder and the memories it had stirred up, but he soon realised that was not the casse. There was something else. Something about the lone devil opening portals felt wrong.

More accurately, several things about the situation bothered Vergil. Why had those portals been opened one by one? It had been pointless. They had been closed before too many demons and devils had come through, and the few that had come through had been weaklings, too easily dispatched. And why had they been opened from the Human World towards the Demon Realm? It would have been just as easy to open them in the Demon Realm itself, and less noticeable.

Decoy! The word flashed into his mind like a warning beacon. Vergil knew he was right. It was the only logical explanation but it didn't answer the most important question. What was it a decoy for? What was being planned in the Demon Realm? He needed to find out.

First though he had to see his mate. His body was clamouring for her; his need too great to be ignored any longer. Especially since his three month hunt had brought him to the vicinity of Capulet City. Solaris might have awakened that side of his devil, but it was his mate he wanted; the human who had enchanted him, always ready, never demanding.

ooOOoo

"It's been five years since my brother became buried under the rubble of Mallet Island. Why isn't he free yet?"

The she-devil looked at the demon in front of her. She had put him in charge of liberating her brother after his catastrophic encounter with Dante, son of Sparda.

"Why does it take you so long to remove some stones? Stones from the Human World as well. They should be obliterated by now!" she shouted.

"It's not just stone from the Human World, mistress," the demon said. "Part of our citadel fell as well. That stone is alive and has bonded with the stone from Mallet Island. It's nearly impossible to shift, and it keeps moving back as if it wants to rebuild the citadel on top of our Emperor."

To his colleague he whispered, "And if the idiot had any sense he would keep still, but whenever he's nearly free he moves and the whole thing collapses on top of him again."

Unfortunately for the demon Solaris had heard him.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY BROTHER?"

A red-hot ball – as red as her blazing eyes – flew from her hand and hit the demon in the chest. Within seconds the hapless target of Solaris's wrath was engulfed by flames. One scream of agony and all that was left was a small heap of ashes.

Solaris now turned to the second demon.

"I trust you can finish the job or are you as incapable as that?"

The demon looked at what was left of his colleague and swallowed.

"Yes, yes, Mistress. I can," he said, his throat feeling as dry as the dessert outside. "But with more men …"

"There aren't any more. I need the rest for our army," she snarled. "Or are you suggesting I should use soldiers to do your job?"

"No, Mistress, of course not."

The demon looked at the ashes again. Undoubtedly his future if he couldn't get more men. He might as well go for broke rather than drag out the agony of suspense.

"I merely thought it could build up the stamina of the new recruits."

The demon waited for the flames that didn't come. He looked up and saw Solaris's eyes were no longer red. She seemed to consider his request.

Relief flooded his body when she said, "Not a bad idea. I'll talk to the general in charge of the recruits. He should be able to give you two hundred extra men. Will that be enough?"

The demon nodded vigorously. "Yes, Mistress. Absolutely. Thank you."

He knew he'd be lucky if he got fifty, but it would be enough if he worked them hard enough. And boy, would he work them hard, the stuck-up shits who'd been selected for active combat. They would learn what work really felt like.

Solaris watched the demon walk away with a new spring in his step. She had never agreed with her brother's practice of killing faithful servants after one mistake, but she would remove deadweight otherwise things would never get done. With the right man in charge Mundus would soon be free and then they would bring war to the Human World, and to the sons of Sparda.

The she-devil changed from her silk gown into her battle gear for her daily inspection of the troops. She preferred her flowing dresses in softest silk with their gold and silver embroidery, but had decided she needed to look like a warrior when addressing her brother's generals. The outfit she wore was made especially for her, following her specifications, based on female warriors in the Human Realm. Decorative rather than functional, it exposed more flesh than the soldiers usually saw on a battle field. Nobody explained to Solaris that she had based it on fantasy heroines; nobody told her how unsuitable her outfit really was. To her that would mean criticism and criticising Solaris was like playing Russian roulette with one free chamber instead of one bullet. Besides, why would they give up the chance of seeing so much of her scrumptious body?

The generals were waiting for her with their men standing to attention. Solaris had started with the build-up of this army immediately after Vergil had escaped the Demon Realm. She wanted revenge because he had dared to leave her. She also wanted him back, in chains, at her feet.

The inspection never lasted long. The baking heat of the dessert felt too hot after the comfortable coolness of her quarters. It wasn't about the troops anyway. It was all about asserting her power over the generals in her brother's absence. She couldn't let any of them think they might be a better emperor to the Demon Realm than Mundus. She had warned them that insubordination would be punished harshly. So far she had only needed to show once what 'harshly' really meant. She had brought the devil-arm to every inspection since.

Solaris was proud of her achievement. Except for the newest recruits it was a fine army. She complimented the generals.

"Gentlemen, seeing what you have accomplished, seeing these fine men who will bring our revenge to the Sons of Sparda fills me with the certainty that we will bring down the last of the house of Sparda. My brother will be proud of you, and I have high hopes that he will soon be able to says so himself."

There was a shifting and murmuring among the crowd at Solaris's announcement. She waited until the noise had quietened down.

Then she shouted, "Victory to the Demon Realm. Victory to Mundus."

The cry was repeated by every devil and demon present, "Victory to the Demon Realm. Victory to Mundus."

It took longer after this outburst before peace had returned to the plain, but Solaris had no intention to shout above the din, so she waited until everyone's attention was on her again. Then she waited a bit longer.

When all was quiet she said, "General Matlin, you and your recruits need to stay. The rest is dismissed."

The General wondered what he or one of his recruits could have done wrong. As far as he knew there was nothing, but Solaris had such a volatile temperament that it could be anything. He swore under his breath. If one of his recruits was the cause of … of … of whatever was going to happen, he would gladly kill the little shit. If – as was likely – Solaris herself didn't take care of it.

Solaris waited until only General Matlin and his men were left on the field, unaware of the panic that was slowly rising in every demon and devil still present. Meanwhile she studied the recruits which didn't help their nerves.

"General Matlin, I have a request," she finally said.

The General was well aware that this 'request' was an order, plain and simple.

"How can I be of service, Ma'am," he said.

"I need two hundred of your men to help clear the rubble that is still holding my brother prisoner. You will have them report to the overseer at the site immediately. I can plainly see that some of your men would greatly profit by the exercise, so I expect to see them working there today."

"But, Ma'am, I need to train these men for combat, for the coming war against the human race."

"Are you saying that you prefer my brother to remain imprisoned under the rubble that has held him captive for five years? Are you insinuating that your paltry troops are more important than the Lord Mundus himself?"

"Of course not, of course not," General Matlin hastened to say. "My men and I would do anything to see our Lord Mundus liberated."

"Well then?"

"I will get to it immediately, Ma'am," he said through gritted teeth. Then he had an idea and added, "May I perhaps make a suggestion?"

"You may," Solaris said a touch of impatience to her voice.

"I know the site where our Lord is imprisoned and fear that two hundred men will end up being in the way of themselves and everyone else there, hindering the effort more than aiding it," the General explained. "I believe four contingents of fifty men, each working six hours would be more helpful. Fifty men would be useful instead of in the way, and four contingents working six hours each would mean the work could continue round the clock."

"That seems a reasonable proposition," Solaris said. "I'm sure the first group of fifty can be at the site within the next hour. Thank you for the cooperation, General."

General Matlin heaved a sigh of relief when Solaris sped to her apartment. Disaster had been averted. The war couldn't start soon enough for him. Fighting the humans would be safer than being anywhere near Solaris …or Mundus.

ooOOoo


	2. Chapter 2

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N.: Thanks to the Guest who left a review and to Krystalana for following this story.**

 **Chapter 2**

Vergil banged on the door and rang the bell as usual. Then he used his key to open the door. His mate was waiting for him in the hallway.

She smiled. "You crazy devil. Do you always have to make so much noise when you arrive? Use your key and come in. Jeez!"

"See it as a four minute warning."

"Four minutes? More like four seconds."

"Stop moaning, woman. I didn't come for that."

He picked her up and carried her into the nearest bedroom, the one that had been his before he had made her his mate. Even though the big bedroom upstairs had become 'theirs' rather than being 'hers' the small one was still always ready. Mainly because whenever he arrived he wanted her, immediately. This time was the longest he'd been without her.

Three months his last assignment had taken. He hadn't been away that long since he had met her, and yet he had been able to control his need for her. It had still been there like a dull ache in his stomach, but it hadn't driven him to her like before, not until the job was finished at least. He _knew_ she would be waiting for him. She was his _mate_. When he had finally caught the demon that had been eluding him all that time he had thoroughly relished killing it.

Now he was home and he was going to take his time, enjoy her. He had put her on her feet next to the bed and was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. She grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Vergil, I need to tell you something," she said.

"Not now," he answered, pushed her hands out of the way and continued.

"Vergil, this is serious."

"So is this. It's been three months and I need you. You know that too well, you witch."

He had taken off her shirt, and kissed her shoulders while undoing her bra.

"Vergil, stop for a moment. Listen-"

"No!"

It was more a growl than a word. She had seen his eyes flicker red and knew he was close to triggering. If he did she would not be able to stop him, and really she wanted him just as much as he did her. No time for subtlety.

"Okay," she said. "Just be careful. I'm pregnant."

He stopped kissing her, looked at her body, her breasts that were just a bit larger than last time, the slight bulge in her belly. There was a strange look on his face. Was he pleased or angry? She couldn't tell.

"You are expecting? My child?"

He had sounded surprised but she still couldn't tell how he felt about it.

"No, the postman's. Of course they're yours. Twins. The doctor said I was going to have twins."

"Twins."

His voice was flat, toneless.

"Are you angry? You must have realised this could happen. We've had unprotected sex right from the very first time. Pregnancy is fairly normal in such cases."

She felt irritated at his reaction; let down because he wasn't happy like she had been when the doctor had told her. She'd had a terrible time to begin with. That's why she'd gone to the doctor. Morning sickness? If only. She'd been sick all the time, and had lost quite a bit of weight to begin with. When the doctor told her she was expecting twins he had been worried about the weight loss. Thankfully it hadn't lasted beyond the first month and her third month had been fine. No sickness, healthy increase in her weight and no other side effects … so far anyway. She had hoped Vergil would be there to help her. After all, this wasn't a normal pregnancy. Not considering who the father was. But it seemed as if he wouldn't help. He had let go of her, had stepped away from her, and was looking at her in such a strange way. He didn't even react to her outburst.

"Vergil?" she said hesitantly.

ooOOoo

"Vergil?"

He started at the sound of his name. For a moment he'd been a little boy again seeing his mother being killed, demons tearing at her living flesh. He had felt the pain again that had filled him when her eyes had changed to dead things that stared at nothing. Back then the agony of losing his mother had numbed him to all sensation, until his devil, awoken by Yamato, had taken over.

He had built an armour of ice around himself, had become emotionless, cold, unfeeling. There had been a crack when he had fought Arkham with his brother, side by side, Sparda's sons united. But it hadn't lasted. But now.

He cared for his mate. Originally she had been merely property and he had always taken care of his property. She had accepted that she meant so little to him. She had been ready for him whenever he had wanted her. Quietly and unobtrusively she had managed to crack his armour. He didn't love her – he was sure of that – but she now meant more to him than mere property. Nearly as much as Yamato. A fear he hadn't felt in decades took hold of him.

"This should not be. It was foolish. I should not have … I cannot be here."

He turned around, ready to leave, when he heard her shout his name.

"Vergil!" It was a cry of anguish.

He stopped at the door but didn't look at her.

"I need to go. I'm endangering you with my presence."

"How? Please Vergil, tell me. Why? Why can't you stay? Why are you a danger to me? Is it a devil thing? Would you hurt me if you trigger, because I'm pregnant? Help me to understand."

She wasn't crying, but Vergil knew he had hurt her, worse than at any other time since they had met, and he hadn't been gentle or considerate until he had made her his mate. And even afterwards not always. He went back to her. Held her in his arms and gently kissed her.

"Devils are not different from other creatures. Procreation is as important to them as to any other being. I would never harm you, but others might." He sighed. "I have told you the story of my family. You know that Sparda and his bloodline are cursed in the Demon Realm. If they knew about you, about your pregnancy they would not stop until you were dead. I cannot have that on my conscience." _What if Solaris knew about his mate? What if Solaris found her? What horrors would she devise out of revenge?_ "It is better if I go now, before they find out about you."

"Oh, Vergil. They'll find out anyway, won't they? No doubt these kids will look like you and once they are seen with your white hair and blue eyes someone is going to connect the dots. You say that we won't be safe if you stay. I say that we will be even less safe if you go."

She was right of course. And probably it was already too late. With the increase in demonic activity lately it was more than likely that he'd been followed to this place. The vision of his mother's dying moments snuck up on him again only this time it was his mate looking at him with eyes devoid of her love, her fire, her personality. He realised: it wasn't for _her_ sake that he wanted to go; it was for _his_ sake. He couldn't bear the loss of another family, his mate, his nestlings. All the pain he'd kept locked behind the barrier of his icy personality would break free, and like a raging Roland he would destroy everything he encountered until the madness would kill him. If he left now he could pretend she was fine, that his as yet unborn children would be fine. Away from her he could become his old self again: cold, emotionless, self-sufficient. A powerful being that nothing could touch.

"You would rather stick your head in the sand than face reality, wouldn't you?" she said, showing that she understood – partly at least – what he was thinking and feeling. "I can see the charm in that. It would be easier to never see you again and think you are safe out there rather than have to wonder when, if ever, you will return."

It sounded bitter. He suddenly realised that she had faced this every day since she'd become his mate. Before that even. From the moment she had fallen in love with the cold-hearted devil who returned every so often. Perhaps she had suffered loss before. _Perhaps? What was he thinking? Of course she had. There was no family, no mention even of siblings or parents._

Her next words confirmed his thoughts. "Don't you think that everybody who ever loved or cared for someone hasn't felt the same thing? Do you think that only devils and demons can take your loved ones away from you? I lost my parents, my sister, and my brothers in a car accident. A stupid accident that was nobody's fault because the driver in the other car had a heart attack. And his family too suffered loss. Your story _is_ tragic, Vergil, and I can't truly understand what happened to you afterwards except that it was undoubtedly worse than what I went through, but I too saw my mother die. I saw my father and brothers dead, and I held my sister while I desperately tried to stop the blood from draining out of her together with her life. For a long time I felt guilty for living while they had died. There was nobody I could blame, nothing I could fight to make it right, nobody to take revenge on. I had to deal with it and I did, just like I deal with the fact that every visit may be your last. And you tell me you're afraid of losing me because of demons? Christ, Vergil, there's probably more chance that I get killed while I drive to work than by some demon attack."

"You don't know what they would do to you-"

"No," she interrupted, "and, thank God, I can't even imagine. You can't live your life thinking all the time about what might happen. I could slip, hit my head and die; I could cross the road, get run over and die; I could turn the house into a fortress with every conceivable safety measure and the ceiling would fall down."

"You should be afraid."

"But I am afraid. Every time you go I'm afraid you'll take on more enemies than you can handle on your own. I'm afraid of the future when our children are grown and join you in your fight. Then I'll have even more loved ones to worry about. But I will still let you go, and I will be relieved when you return. Please, Vergil, don't leave me because you're afraid of losing me. Teach me to defend myself, teach me how to secure our home against demons. Let's dig a moat around the place and fill it with holy water if it will help, but don't just go."

He held her close to him, burying his face in her hair, breathing in her scent, and he knew it was too late. He could never love her – not the way she loved him – but she was his and because of that he would always return to her.

"You witch," he said. "You infuriating witch. A moat filled with holy water won't help, but there are things I can do, things I can teach you, rituals that can protect you. And you HAVE to do them, no matter how tired you are, or how sore or ill you feel. You can't afford to leave yourself unprotected. I will have to leave you to fight what is out there, but I will return whenever I can."

"I can live with that," she said and kissed him, softly at first, then with more insistence.

It didn't take long for Vergil to relax and respond to her kisses. Her skirt fell on top of her blouse. She pushed his blue coat and the black vest he was wearing off his shoulders, raking her nails over his bare back. He growled. He wasted no time on her undies but tore them to pieces. She was in the bed, while he quickly took off the rest of his clothes before joining her. The desire in her eyes matched his, and they fulfilled their mutual needs. Afterwards there was time for lovemaking, gently, slowly, with infinite satisfaction for both.

Much later while she was sleeping in his arms he caressed her belly. Twins she had said. Vergil hoped life would allow him to be there for his family. But whatever happened, he would do whatever was in his power to keep his mate and nestlings safe.

ooOOoo


	3. Chapter 3

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N.: Thanks to Guest and deltakid4 for the reviews; thanks to deltakid4, Lita-Lita, and JujuMel for following; and to Hideaway Kelly for following and adding to favourites.**

 **Chapter 3**

A loud rumbling noise alerted Solaris. Was her brother finally freed from the debris of the Mallet Island Citadel? How often had she hoped it in the past months? How often had she felt like punishing somebody for the delay to the planned war with the Human Realm? But who was there to punish? The new overseer? Eliminating him and promoting another demon would have been pointless. The man worked tirelessly to free Mundus and pushed his workforce and the recruits to the limit. General Matlin had complained about it.

"When the recruits come back to me they are too tired to do the necessary training," he had said.

"Then let them rest first and train them afterwards," Solaris had answered, irritated at Matlin's complaint. "Are your men future soldiers or weak damsels in distress? My brother needs to be freed before we can act so I will not hear any more whining from you, general. Is that understood? Or should I find a better man to train the recruits?"

"No, Ma'am," general Matlin had said through gritted teeth. "I will reorganise the training to prevent further difficulties."

His whole demeanour had shown his displeasure. Solaris didn't care what the general thought. As long as he accepted she was his superior and followed orders.

One person was the cause of Mundus's predicament. One person deserved every conceivable punishment. Dante, son of Sparda. She would relish killing him.

ooOOoo

The site where Mundus was _still_ trapped was in total chaos. Devils and demons were scrambling all over the place, screaming in terror when another part of the site collapsed again. Meanwhile others were trying to cart away some of the debris as quickly as possible. Trying to be heard above the racket the site manager was shouting orders at his workforce and imploring Mundus to please stop moving so he could be freed sooner.

Solaris realised that her brother's impatience was threatening her plans yet again – just like the former site manager had said. Her anger flared up, uncontrollable.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT! STOP MOVING OR I WILL COME DOWN AND KNOCK YOUR LIGHTS OUT."

"I WILL NOT BE KEPT DOWN HERE ANY LONGER," Mundus bellowed back at her.

"DON'T MOVE THEN. IT IS YOUR STRUGGLING THAT CAUSES THE DELAYS, YOU FOOL," she shouted just managing to stop herself from hurling a lightning bolt at her brother and burying him under the rubble again.

To her surprise Mundus suddenly stopped moving. The noise and cries died down. The removal of the debris went quicker when nobody had to keep the site from collapsing. By the end of the day success looked closer than ever before.

Solaris asked the site-manager, "How much longer will it take to free our Lord Mundus now that he is cooperating?"

"Two days, Mistress, not more. Less if I'm allowed to push my crew and the recruits more."

"I'll hold you to that," Solaris said. "If you succeed your services will be remembered."

"Thank you, Mistress," the demon said and returned to his job.

Solaris was pleased with herself. Killing the previous site-manager had been a good idea; _not_ killing the present one an utterly brilliant one. Her brother would soon be free.

ooOOoo

Two days later midmorning Solaris was contemplating what she would do to Vergil when he was back in her power and devising ways in which to torture Dante, keeping him alive as long as possible while causing him extreme pain.

She was disturbed in her happy thoughts when a demon burst into her apartments shouting, "He's free! He's free! Our emperor has been freed!"

"Finally!"

Solaris jumped up from the couch where she'd been lazing. At last the invasion of the Human World could begin. She followed the messenger, even forgetting to punish him for entering her rooms uninvited. From a distance she could hear the cheers from demon and devils of all ranks.

At the site she went straight to Mundus and embraced him.

"My dear Brother, so good to see you free again."

"It feels good to be free again, Sister. I heard that some of the workers were army recruits. Tell me about our army. How many men, how many divisions? How far are you with the plans for the invasion?"

Solaris smiled. Mundus was as ready to conquer the humans as she was. She hooked her arm under her brother's and led him away from the ruins of the Citadel.

"We have a fine body of men, ready for your inspection when you say the word," she said. "Even the new recruits are coming on well. Matlin is doing a great job."

"And the portals?" Mundus asked.

"They can be activated at a moment's notice from our world to the Human World. I have sent Vaydelet as a decoy to open certain portals in the Human World."

Mundus stopped and faced his sister.

"Vaydelet? You've sent a strong devil, a great champion of mine to be a decoy? He should be at the head of our army, not doing a minor job like that. How many men went with him?"

"None whatsoever, and-"

Mundus turned as red as fire.

"NONE? YOU LET A GREAT DEVIL LIKE VAYDELET TAKE SUCH A RISK? YOU WORTHLESS WOMAN!"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME WORTHLESS. I SAVED YOUR ASS, YOU IDIOT!"

Solaris stamped her foot. Her eyes sprayed fire. She didn't notice the earthquake that the argument with her brother caused. She was too angry at her brother's stupidity. And he kept shouting at her.

"YOU COULD GET HIM KILLED SENDING HIM ON SUCH A MISSION WITHOUT BACKUP, YOU STUPID B-"

"I DID GET HIM KILLED AND A GOOD THING TOO," she said cutting off the insult.

"WHAT? Vaydelet, was my greatest champion after Vergil. Almost like a son to me. And now he's gone. KILLED IN SUCH A WASTEFUL MANNER."

"HE WANTED YOUR THRONE, YOU FOOL!" Solaris screeched, bright red with fury.

"Not Vaydelet. Surely not Vaydelet. He was a friend."

Solaris didn't understand how her brother could have believed in Vaydelet's friendship. A devil's friendship only lasted as long as he could gain from it. What use was a friend who couldn't assist your rise to power?

"Yes, Mundus, he _was_ a friend and a great asset to you, but he was also ambitious and he didn't like taking orders from a woman, even if that woman represented you. His ambition grew with every failed attempt at freeing you. Eventually he would have taken control of the army, deposed me, and left you to rot."

Mundus shook his head.

"You are wrong, Solaris. If he were ambitious like you claim, he would have scoffed at your order. He would never have gone on that fool's errand you sent him on."

"Hah!" Solaris said with contempt. "I claimed I needed the best and cleverest warrior for this secret mission. One who could outwit the sons of Sparda, and beat them in a fight if need be. When I said that I didn't think such a devil existed his vanity overruled his common sense. The glory of that mission would be his. So he left, just as I planned it."

"That was-"

"AND IF YOU STILL THINK HE DIDN'T WANT TO OVERTHROW YOU THEN I'LL SHOW YOU PROOF OF IT," she interrupted Mundus before he could speak.

"Proof? What kind of proof?"

"When his death was reported to me, I searched his quarters. There was a list of the generals. Next to two names was written: 'will support me when I take power'. Next to General Matlin's name it said: 'useless, too faithful to Mundus'. A few had question marks; next to others it said: 'talk to this one'."

"Who were the two traitors?" Mundus asked, calm, dangerously calm. "I want to give them their due reward."

"Never mind that," Solaris answered. "They won't act on their own. Let them think their treachery is not known. You can use them in the coming war and let them reap that reward. Put them in the most perilous spot. Use them as cannon fodder. Let them face the sons of Sparda."

"I like the way your mind works, dear Sister. Let's have a look at our army now."

ooOOoo

The inspection of the army was a triumph for Solaris. Ranks of well-trained soldiers stood to attention. Mundus, feeling generous after being finally freed, congratulated them and even managed to thank General Matlin and his recruits for the hard work. Seeing the Demon Emperor so magnanimous made Solaris feel uneasy. And she noticed she wasn't the only one. Here a devil had a look of disbelief on his face; there a couple of demons couldn't hide the fear in their eyes. Who could blame them? When Mundus was his normal self, everyone knew what to expect. Generally the worst. Congratulations? Thanks? That was unheard of in the long history of the Demon Realm. Solaris wondered if her brother had gone mad. Had the rubble collapsed on him too often?

Just a day later her question was answered. The Emperor was still as angry, vicious, and murderous as usual. Solaris was disturbed in her pleasant daydream of a subservient Vergil and suffering Dante by a loud roar followed by a scream coming from her brother's room. Out of curiosity she went to have a look. Mundus was pacing up and down his room, occasionally kicking the limp body of a seemingly unconscious minor demon.

"Back to normal I see," she said. "Good thing too. That friendliness yesterday was just too icky."

"NORMAL! I haven't been normal since that traitor Sparda sealed me in this place, unable to enter the Human World. I AM STILL BOUND TO THIS REALM."

Another kick landed on the body on the floor.

"Don't be silly, Mundy. You nearly succeeded in entering the Human World when you fought Dante."

"Yes, and somehow that fight reaffirmed Sparda's seal. I CANNOT GET THROUGH TO THE HUMAN WORLD."

"Shush, if that is the truth you don't want everyone to hear it," Solaris said. How could her brother be so stupid? She had to spell everything out to him. "Somebody might start thinking you're no longer fit to lead us. How do you know anyway?"

"Because I tried. Here in my room is a secret portal that over the years I have tried to use. At one point I nearly got through. I believed that destroying the last of Sparda's bloodline would set me free. That is why I sent Trish out to tempt Sparda's youngest here."

Solaris understood.

"Your plan backfired."

"Yes, and this thing here saw me FAIL."

With a roar Mundus kicked the demon that was still lying on the ground. The impact burst the creature's skull and it turned to dust.

"Well, at least there are no witnesses now," Solaris said. "We'll have to make sure nobody finds out. We will tell the troops that you will lead us and guide us from your throne room. You are too important to risk in battle, so we keep you safe … here. Nobody will question your decision and once we achieve victory and the Human World becomes part of your empire nothing will be able to stop you."

Solaris felt pleased with her plan.

"If I cannot lead my army one of the generals will have to. What do you think will happen when he returns victorious?" Mundus turned angry red again. "WHO IN THE ENTIRE DEMON REALM COULD RESIST THE TEMPTATION TO OVERTHROW ME AND BECOME EMPEROR HIMSELF? NOT EVEN MATLIN, AND HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE MOST FAITHFUL."

Solaris sighed at so much stupidity.

"Mundy, you can be really silly sometimes. The answer is staring you in the face. Who was in charge of your army while you were trapped? Who kept your underlings in line and removed troublemakers? Who made sure you were freed instead of forgotten while others fought over your crown? Me, your little sister. I will head your army and conquer the Human World in your name."

"Hah!" Mundus laugh sounded like a bark. "A female in charge of the demon hordes? They will challenge your authority."

"No they won't! They know the penalty. Besides, they know I won't be a token leader. I'm as good a fighter as any of them, and there's nothing I enjoy so much as mayhem and bloodshed."

"And can I trust you, sister? Will you not stab me in the back when you return?"

Solaris knew she'd nearly convinced her brother.

"How can you ask? Didn't I have you freed from the imprisonment? Didn't I keep your army trained all these years? If I wanted your crown wouldn't it have been easier to take it while you were trapped? Well, wouldn't it?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Sad but true: in this backward place I'm a mere female. As long as I represented you they followed, but if I had tried to take your place they would have attacked me like a pack of hungry wolves. If I have power it's because I'm your sister, and keeping you in power is my only way to retain it."

"I see. Guaranteed faithfulness," Mundus said.

Solaris nodded. "Yes, brother." Finally the idiot understood.

"Good. Solaris, my dear little sister, tomorrow I'll officially appoint you as my representative in the fight against the humans while I follow and guide the war from a distance to keep a better overview of the operation. The battle is as good as won."

"Yes, brother. I will follow your orders faithfully and you will be Emperor of both worlds."

ooOOoo

A human-looking demon was waiting at the door to Solaris's quarters. When Solaris approached he bowed low. His nose nearly touched the ground. Grovelling always helped when dealing with her.

"My Lady," he said, bowing a second time. "I have newly returned from the Human Realm."

He waited until Solaris recognised him as her spy.

"Follow me," she said.

Once inside Solaris sat down in the throne-like chair that stood on a platform.

"Well? What have you got to tell that's so important?" she said. "We've got all the intelligence we need for our invasion."

"I have news of Vergil, son of Sparda," the demon replied. "I have heard that he has become weak. He has taken a mate, a mere female."

"HE'S DONE WHAT?"

The demon realised he might have made a mistake. That Vergil had mated a human female had seemed interesting news. Solaris's reaction made him wonder if it had been a good idea to tell her. It was after all just a rumour and if it turned out to be just that he would be in serious trouble. You couldn't needlessly upset Solaris and get away with it.

"It is just a rumour, Mistress. Perhaps it was somebody's bad idea of a good joke," he backpedalled.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT A RUMOUR! Didn't his traitor father do exactly the same? When I get my hands on her I'll kill her in the slowest most painful way I can devise. I'll make him watch and then I'll chain him like a dog and let him remember for the rest of his life that he failed her."

"That … seems like a … good … idea," the demon said.

Personally he thought killing Sparda's son outright would be safer. After all, Vergil had managed to escape when they had all thought him too weak to pose a threat. What would he be able to do when in possession of his full power? The demon feared that Solaris – and even Mundus – were underestimating their enemy just because he'd been defeated and enslaved before. Solaris's next words confirmed his misgivings.

"Of course it's a good idea. I'll make him suffer for eternity for this insult. This son of a traitor who could have had me, the most worthy and important female in the Demon Realm, the sister of the Emperor, insults me by taking a weak human as a mate. Oh, when I get my hands on her…"

There was so much glee in Solaris's voice that the demon felt an uncharacteristic pity for the intended victim. The humans had this quaint saying. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._ Now hell had a woman scorned, and she was a fury at the best of times. He decided he would keep out of Solaris's reach for a few we-,mon-, until-, for as long as he possibly could – preferably for eternity. When she dismissed him he fled her presence, tripping over his own feet in his haste to get away.

ooOOoo

Solaris barely noticed that the demon left. She was already planning her revenge on Vergil and his mate. To Mundus the female would be unimportant. Not a target to pursue even if he would allow her some sport with the woman should she fall into their hands. That was not what Solaris wanted though. Conquering the Human World to rule it was Mundus's dream. She wanted revenge.

And why not take her revenge? How much could Mundus know about the war when he was stuck in the Demon Realm? Solaris made up her mind. Mundus could give his orders and send his troops to wherever he wanted. She would follow her own agenda. Find Vergil's mate and kill her … slowly, then find the sons of Sparda and imprison them, to play with them, torture them, enslave them.

Solaris liked her plan, enjoying the anticipation of success.

ooOOoo


	4. Chapter 4

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N.: Many thanks to Miss Mary Rose and asd.0 for following this story and adding it to their favourites.  
**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Another case had been brought to a successful end. Ridding the mansion from the poltergeist that had taken up residence there had been easy, but well rewarded.

Before going home Vergil went to the casino to put his fee in the safe there. By now he was fairly well-off. His varying fees were supplemented with half the casino's profits.

Shortly after he had defeated Smodai, Vergil had received a message from Daryl, the Fanshaah's nominal leader, requesting a meeting at the casino to discuss its future.

 _The only reason Vergil went was to tell the Fanshaah that he was not interested. He had already given them permission to continue running the place. They had told him he now owned the place, but he was not planning on being involved any further. Before he could say this the enthusiastic demon started to talk._

" _Sir, I hope you won't think me impertinent," Daryl said, "but we would like to develop the casino. Turn it in something better than what it is now. Before I go into that I want to talk about the gambling for souls. We have put a stop to this. Furthermore we feel it is in the interest of the casino to keep the customers happy, so we are using our powers of persuasion to stop the clients from accumulating debilitating debts. I hope you can agree with this."_

 _Vergil couldn't care less. If people were stupid enough to gamble their lives and souls away that was their problem. If the Fanshaah wanted to prevent this, fine if that's what made them happy._

 _To the Fanshaah he said, "I am not interested. I do not want to get involved. I do not intend to spend money on this place. Do as you please but don't bother me with it."_

" _Thank you, Sir. There is also the profit we make. Do you want to keep the money in ready cash in a vault on the premise or do you prefer to deposit it into a regular bank account?"_

" _All I require is the monthly rent for the building. What you do with your share of the profit is up to you."_

 _Vergil felt irritated that he had to squander time on this but of course the discussion had only just started._

 _In a shocked voice Daryl said, "Our share? The casino is yours, Sir. The profits are yours. It is enough for us that we are allowed to live and work here."_

" _Foolishness. As owner of the building I'll accept rent, but the business is yours and its profits are yours."_

" _No Sir. The business is yours as well."_

 _Vergil despised the weakness of these demons, but his honour did not allow him to take advantage of this flaw. It was despicable to prey on the weak, and not paying the hardworking Fanshaah would be just that. He would be no better than Smodai, that vile demon, devoid of honour, courage and everything else Sparda stood for._

" _Fine!" he said. "I'll accept 10% of the profit. You will require the rest if you want to renovate this place."_

 _The mounting anger was audible in his voice and would surely scare the weak Fanshaah. Vergil was confident the demon would accept the deal if only out of fear. He was wrong._

" _Oh no, Sir. We'll take 10% if you insist but the rest of the profit is yours," Daryl said, clearly shocked at the proposition._

 _Vergil had enough of the conversation that threatened to go on and on. His limited patience couldn't take the strain and snapped._

" _You will take 50% of the profit," he roared. "That is final. If you do not agree I will close the casino, and demolish it. Then you and your tribe can find somewhere else to live. The choice is yours. Homelessness or 50% of the profits and a home and work for as many Fanshaah as you can provide for. Decide! Now!"_

 _Daryl hesitated, but only for a moment. "For the sake of my people I have to accept your more than generous offer. You will not regret it, Sir."_

 _Then the Fanshaah produced a stack of papers: plans to turn the old gambling den into a casino with theatre, hotel and conference centre, restaurant, and boutiques. Vergil didn't even look at them._

" _Do as you please, Daryl. Don't bother me with plans. Don't bother me with bills. Do what you deem necessary; pay what needs paying; don't run into debt."_

ooOOoo

The casino had changed a lot since that day. There was no reminder left of the rundown building he had entered to face Smodai and retrieve his clothes and Yamato. Giving the Fanshaah free rein to develop the site as they saw fit had been a good decision. Instead of a gambling hole in a cellar it was now a Vegas style casino. The whole building had been refurbished. The neon sign flickered in every colour of the rainbow: 'Klondike Gold Rush Casino & Hotel'. His two-room office had moved up and up the building as work had progressed. Now it had become a penthouse apartment.

"Suitable for the owner of the 'Klondike Gold Rush'," Daryl, the Fanshaah manager, had said.

The whole area had profited from the development of the casino. The once seedy street was slowly becoming the place-to-be with exclusive restaurants, bijoux hotels and high-end shops opened or planning to open soon.

Even though it was not even mid-afternoon the casino was buzzing like a beehive. Vergil quickly made his way to the private elevator that would take him to the quiet of his office. Before he reached it he heard a soft-spoken voice from behind.

"Excuse me, Sir. Could I have a word with you?"

Vergil turned around.

"Yes, Daryl. Are there problems? You look concerned."

"There is something you need to hear, Sir. I believe it is rather urgent."

Vergil wondered what could need his attention. So far the Fanshaah had run the place admirably. He didn't have to get involved with the casino at all. A fact he had enjoyed immensely. But Daryl looked really worried.

"Come to my office then," Vergil said, ready to open the door to his elevator.

"It would be preferable if you came to _my_ office, Sir. You need to see one of our people, and he is not in a fit state to walk across the lobby. It would not be good for the reputation of the casino."

"Lead the way," Vergil said with a sigh.

Via an unobtrusive service door behind the reception in the lobby they reached the stairs towards the cellars. The former gambling den had been converted into a pleasant lounge for the Fanshaah. They preferred living underground, so the whole warren of cellars below the building had become a subterranean Fanshaah village with streets, squares and indoor gardens.

They entered Daryl's office where a badly beaten Fanshaah was being treated by a female.

"This is Edwin," Daryl said. "He is one of our spies in the Demon Realm, and as you see he's had some problems getting away."

The injured Fanshaah tried to stand but fell back onto the seat.

"I am sorry that I cannot greet you properly, Sir," he said.

Vergil made an impatient gesture.

"What is happening in the Demon Realm?" he asked.

The Fanshaah came straight to the point.

"Mundus has been freed. He and Solaris are planning to conquer the Human World. Portals have been opened-"

"I've made sure they remained closed," Vergil interrupted.

"No, not those. They were just red herrings. Something to keep the Sons of Sparda busy and a potential usurper out of the way while other portals were opened in secret. These secret portals are guarded by specially selected devils so that no demon or devil can come through until Mundus allows it. He is planning an invasion."

"Those portals. Do you know where they are?"

"I would be a poor spy if I didn't, Sir. My sister Katharina is making a copy of the list as we speak."

"I will wait for the list. Those portals need to be destroyed as soon as possible."

"They do, Sir. I agree," the Fanshaah said. "There is something else, Sir. Mundus will not lead the attack on the Human Realm. Sparda's seal still holds him captive in the Demon World. Solaris will lead the troops. If you intend to destroy him you will have to enter Hell itself."

"This time I will be ready," Vergil said quietly.

Daryl noticed that his spy barely managed to sit up straight. Time for him to be taken to his dwelling where he could rest. He addressed the female who had just finished tending the wounds.

"Dolores, take Edwin to his home and make him comfortable. He'll be in your care until he is well again."

"I will, Daryl. Come Edwin. Can you stand? Good. Lean on me. Careful now."

The injured Fanshaah and his nurse left the room. As soon as the door was closed behind them Daryl turned towards Vergil.

"Edwin is a good spy, but he is still young. He has brought the list of portals, but it is by no means sure that this is the final list. Mundus is devious. He may change his plans right up until the moment of the invasion."

"Of course. Even if every portal on that list is destroyed the invasion will happen. If it does it would be advisable for you and your people to go into hiding. The casino will have to be closed for the duration of the conflict."

"You may close the casino, Sir, but the Fanshaah will not go into hiding."

"I cannot be held responsible for your wellbeing if-"

"The Fanshaah will NOT hide!" Daryl interrupted forcefully. "I'm sorry, Sir," he continued in his usual mild voice. "You don't understand the importance of this for my people. Once we were formidable demons but we lost our powers because we were cowards. You see, long before Sparda turned against his liege lord, we had already embraced humankind. Oh, we would tease them, and we wouldn't exactly put ourselves in harm's way for them, but we enjoyed their music, their festivities, their joy in having fun. When Mundus wanted to conquer the Human World all the fun came to an end. Then Sparda stood up and chose the side of humans against his lord. He was their champion and instead of helping him we hid. For that shameful display of cowardice we were cursed by a human priestess –a powerful witch – and our powers, our strength was taken from us. We became despised weaklings."

"You have nothing to gain and everything to lose if you stand up against Mundus now," Vergil warned.

"We have everything to gain," Daryl insisted. "A famous oracle made a prediction that every Fanshaah knows: 'When world by world is attacked and Sparda's blood unites, the craven will regain their power if courage does not fail'. Mundus is the world that will attack this world. The Fanshaah are the craven, and we are ready to regain our power. We will stand up with the blood of Sparda."

"Do what you feel you need to do. I however work alone," Vergil said.

Sparda's blood united. The idea was laughable. Cooperation with Dante was out of the question. Vergil knew he could never cope with the many irritating habits of his brother. They would end up fighting each other instead of the invading hordes.

"As you wish, Sir. There is something else you need to know. Solaris knows that you have mated a human female."

Vergil had not been unduly worried when the Fanshaah had mentioned the invasion. Especially since they knew where Mundus's army planned to enter the Human World. The fact that Solaris knew about his mate was troubling. He had to make sure she was safe, so he could take on this fight with a clear mind. Nothing and no one was going to harm his woman and the children she bore.

Daryl saw the hard look on the handsome features of the half-devil. He was glad this man was not his enemy.

"I will take the warning to heart," Vergil said in a voice so cold and emotionless that it sent shivers up the Fanshaah's back. "Bring your spy's list up to the penthouse," he added as he got up to leave.

ooOOoo

Up in his private quarters Vergil pondered what measures he could take to keep his mate safe. He consulted the books he had started to collect, but only two had a chapter on safeguarding property, and they told him nothing he didn't already know. With growing impatience he paced up and down his office until a young Fanshaah woman brought the list he'd been waiting for.

From that moment Vergil had two goals: to destroy as many portals as possible before the invasion happened, and to find a fail proof method for keeping his mate safe.

Less than a week later he was adding another layer of protection to her house and yard going carefully through an intricate procedure he had found in an obscure manuscript written in an obsolete Demon tongue.

Daryl had given him the book saying, "Sir, I know that you are a scholar, like your father before you. Perhaps you can decipher this. It's in ancient Fanshaah, a dead language now, but there may be some useful protection rites in it. Or hiding spells. It's what we Fanshaah do best after all."

Vergil realised the value of the book instantly. He remembered what Sparda had said when teaching him the Fanshaah language.

"The Fanshaah are amongst the oldest of the demon races. They existed before we devils did and were amongst the most powerful. They have lost their standing, their traditions, and even their language, but their writings are important. That's why I want you to learn a language that's no longer spoken."

His knowledge of the language had gone a bit rusty over the years, but he could still read it. And before long he was as fluent as he had been all those years ago.

He had nearly finished the singsong incantation in the only demon language that was pleasant to the ear when a noise tried to pierce through his concentration.

"Vergil, what are you doing?"

He ignored her, blocking her from his conscious thoughts and she, knowing better than to interrupt her mate, waited patiently until he had finished.

A golden thread, only visible to him, ran all around the yard, proving he had succeeded. The spell would take effect and his mate would be protected as well as he could manage. Only when the ends of the thread met and the spell was activated did Vergil look up.

"I am protecting you against what is coming."

"But you did that already, and not all that long ago. And if I remember rightly that was the third layer of protection you added to our home."

"I cannot be here all the time. I have to be sure that you will be safe while I'm away. This way, if one layer fails or is breached then you are still protected."

"As long as all those layers don't stop me from going out. You know I need to go to the office occasionally."

"You do not need that job. I can provide for you," he said like he had numerous times before.

The stubborn woman's answer didn't surprise him any longer.

"I do need that job. I'm not going to sit around waiting for you to return. I'd go mad doing nothing."

"You will have plenty to do when the twins are born."

"And until that day I'll continue working. Time enough to resign afterwards."

"You impossible woman! You can't be seen by Solaris's spies. She will have you killed … or worse."

She laughed. "What's worse than being killed?"

"Being taken alive to be tortured daily. Never enough to kill you, always more painful than you think you can bear."

For a mere second there was a haunted look in his eyes before it was replaced by hatred so intense it made her wonder how much of his past he had not told her … and just how terrible it had been.

"Okay," she said. "I'll go by car and park in the underground garage. That way nobody outside the building will see me. And you need a pass to get in so it's totally safe."

"That will be wise. Wiser would be to stay home, but you never listen to good advice. Now leave. I have not finished yet and I need to concentrate."

"Still need to ward the car, do you?" His sudden cold look of disdain made her add, "Okay, okay, no need to be like that. I'm going. Time to start dinner anyway."

Vergil watched his mate walk away a pensive look in his eyes. He wondered. Would it be possible to ward a moving vehicle? Perhaps a weaker spell that was not tied into the earth for strength? He should look into it.

ooOOoo


	5. Chapter 5

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N. : Sorry for the delay, but not to worry. I promised I would finish this story and I will.**

 **Thank you deltakid4 for another review. Thank you Marvel18 and IasWraith for following, thank you Anti Gambling Lootboxes for making the story a favourite, and thanks you ChiRagWyn, Moonlight puppet, and Vijamoon for following and adding the story to your favourites.  
**

 **CHAPTER 5**

To the casual observer it looked like a dog, an emaciated, diseased dog with matted fur, bloodshot eyes and fangs bared in a soundless growl. The odd animal lover who thought the poor dog needed help approached it, and retreated quickly. The murderous look in the red eyes and the deadly sharp fangs bared even further did not invite kind help. If this dog needed food it would get food. Probably the hand of the first person who touched it.

The dog-like creature kept close to the buildings, ignoring the humans who jumped out of its way. Its attention was completely focused on its quarry. Clearly the woman had no idea she was being followed. This stalking could only end one way: he would jump her and enjoy the fear in her eyes before ripping out her throat. But no, not this time. This prey was intended for someone else. Solaris wanted the woman, would have her fun with the weak human and then … With a bit of luck the remnants would be his, a finder's fee.

As the demon-dog passed an alley somebody grabbed his fur, yanked him off the main street, and threw him against a wall. He scrambled onto his paws again and growled at his assailant.

"Don't pretend, Gramshain. I recognised your stink from a distance. Why were you following that woman?"

The dog stopped growling and stood on his hind legs. His shape changed slightly, giving his body a more humanoid look. The muzzle shortened but retained a doglike appearance, with longer and sharper fangs. Yellow eyes with red flame-flickering pupils looked at the woman who had her guns trained on the demon.

"Your stink is worse. The stench of treachery. You were our emperor's favourite, and you betrayed him, helping the son of another traitor. Trish!" The demon spat at the name. "You are cursed throughout our Realm."

"Are you going to answer my question, or what? Why were you following a mere human?"

"None of your concern, traitor."

The guns started to flicker with the she-devil's lightning energy.

"Are you going to tell me, or shall I make you?" Trish asked in a sweet voice.

The demon's eyes shifted to the guns. Droplets of sweat started to appear on his brow. He was trapped; caught between Trish and Solaris, two she-devils as bad as each other when it came to his chances of survival. A bullet missed the demon by less than a hair's breadth, singeing his fur.

Attack was his only option. Trish looked too relaxed, inattentive. The demon decided that he could jump her and disarm her before she knew what had happened. Forgetting that the she-devil was an experienced demon-hunter and always on full alert the creature lunged and got the full impact of lightning-charged bullets. The demon fell, crumpled up and disappeared.

"Damn! Now I still don't know why he followed her."

Trish went back to the main street but of course the woman had long gone. Since she didn't know the woman's scent there was no trail to follow either.

ooOOoo

Dante and Lady were at Devil May Cry waiting for Trish. The trio patrolled the streets of the city continuously now, only stopping for an hour each day to meet up, have lunch together, and discuss what they had seen. They still didn't know why demon activity had suddenly increased. It kept them busy, no doubt about that.

"Too busy," Dante said. "I've never seen anything like this."

As usual he was lounging in his chair, feet on his desk. Lady was practicing trick shots at the pool table.

"An invasion?" she wondered.

"Too lame for an invasion. Single demons appearing all over the place. In the city, the suburbs and beyond. Weaklings as well. Not a single decent fight among the lot."

"I killed six the other day. They were surrounding a pregnant woman."

"Probably fancied a snack. Near the slums, was it? Lots of dark, narrow passages where they can hide. And a very active nightlife."

"These were humanoids, in the middle of the day in the business district. Not such weaklings either. By the time I'd dealt with them the woman was gone. She probably went into one of the office buildings there."

Dante sat up.

"That's not normal. Anything special about the woman? Strange eyes, smell?"

"No, just a very average pregnant woman."

Just then Trish came in.

"I caught a demon who was tracking some woman. I wanted to question him but he attacked me, so I had to kill him. I recognised him. It was one of Solaris's personal trackers. What would Solaris want with a human?"

"Pregnant?" Dante asked

"Who? Me? Of course not!"

"Not you. The woman."

"I don't know. I only saw her back. Why?"

"I rescued a pregnant woman the other day," Lady said, leaving the pool table.

"In Main Street? Not far from the square-"

"Where the lower echelons from the offices nearby have their lunch on sunny days," Lady interrupted. "Yes, there exactly. She was gone by the time I'd killed the demons."

"Same here," Trish agreed. "She must have disappeared into one of the buildings there. If it was the same woman."

"Seems as if I'll be moving my hunting grounds to the business district," Dante said.

The women looked at each other and then at the demon-hunter.

"Why? Do you think you'll be more successful in finding her?" Lady asked. "Do you think she'll stay to admire you while you spout nonsense at whatever demon is following her? That she'll wait to thank her rescuer in kind?"

"No, Lady, he'll learn why she's being followed. The demon will voluntarily give him all the information he needs," Trish said.

"Jealous, girls?"

Trish and Lady snorted and said "About what?"

"My advantages over you two. If she fails to find me attractive enough to wait – which has never happened so far – then the demon will shoot his mouth off because he'll want to show me how important a pureblood is in the Demon Realm and how much he despises a son of Sparda, the great traitor. They always do."

"You don't need to be so smug about it," Trish said

She was annoyed because Dante was right. She had seen it happen: girls throwing themselves at the handsome man who had just saved them; demons bragging about their knowledge and telling everything because Dante looked uninterested and unimpressed.

Lady expressed her annoyance by shooting him as usual. Dante shook his head and the bullet fell to the ground.

"Will you cut it out, you gun-wielding maniac? I know it doesn't kill me, but I could do without the headaches you keep giving me."

"Serves you right, you show-off."

Ignoring Lady's reaction Dante turned to Trish.

"By the way, have you seen Vergil again since that last time near the casino?"

"No, not even someone who looked like him. Why?"

"Neither have I. And you Lady? Have you seen anyone who might be my brother?"

"Not even close. Are you even sure it was Vergil you saw, Trish?"

"I was at the time. Now …" Trish thought about it and came to a conclusion. "I'm still sure it was Vergil I saw. Not some lookalike pretending to be him. And no, I haven't even caught a glimpse of him since. But that was months ago. Why do you ask now?"

"That's okay, Trish. I just wondered. With portals opening everywhere and demons popping out of the ground like daisies in springtime I wouldn't be at all surprised if Vergil was involved. Means I'll have to fight the power-crazed lunatic again. "

There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be lunch," Dante said. "Can either of you girls get that? You're closer to the door."

"And whoever opens the door can pay for the pizzas as well, I suppose. "

"Pizza again! Couldn't you have gotten something else, Lady?"

"Unfortunately I was just too late to stop the pizza-monster from ordering and I'm not paying for pizza again."

"Just give the boy a tip and tell him to put it on my tab. No big deal," Dante said.

As neither of the women moved he got up and went to get the food himself. It took seconds to open the door and grab the pizzas while saying, "Put it on my tab." The door was kicked shut before the poor pizza delivery boy realised he wouldn't get any money … again.

"Philistines, letting these delicious pizzas go cold," Dante grumbled.

He put the boxes on his desk, and opened one of them.

"What's the matter with these guys? Best place in the city, nothing but rave reviews, and they still don't know the meaning of 'no olives'."

"Oh, stop moaning about the olives. Learn to eat them," Lady said while picking up two boxes and carrying them to the table under the mezzanine.

"Pizza from Luigi's? We are going up in the world," Trish commented and joined Lady.

Dante devoured his pizza, jumped off the desk, and grabbed Rebellion.

"I'm gonna find me that woman. See you two tomorrow. First one back orders the food."

As soon as the door closed behind Dante, Lady said, "Which one of us is going to be here early tomorrow. This pizza was nice, but it's been pizza every day this week and I've had enough."

"I will. Is sushi okay for you?"

Lady giggled. "Absolutely, especially since Dante hates it. Serves him right for getting pepperoni pizzas four days in a row."

They put the leftovers of the pizza in the fridge in Dante's kitchenette and went as well. The door to Devil May Cry was left unlocked. Those looking for help could always go inside and wait until one of the devil-hunters returned. Those with evil intent would find the place warded.

ooOOoo

As usual each had chosen a different part of Capulet City to patrol. Lady had decided to go to the slums, the demons' favourite hunting grounds. The narrow streets, tenement buildings, whorehouses and dark alleyways did not make for the most pleasant area to be working in, and some of the inhabitants were worse than demons, but most were just poor people who tried to make the best of a bad situation. They deserved some protection as well, especially the women who were the main victims of attacks, both by demons and humans. Lady accepted that she wouldn't be paid for the work she did there. It helped remind her that despite her job, despite all the killing she was still human, still knew compassion.

When Trish left Devil May Cry she wondered where to go. She saw the direction Lady took. Dante would be in the business district trying to find out more about the woman or women that were being followed. It might be interesting to know that, but they needed other information as well. They needed to know why there were more demons in the city; why portals had been opened; and what was brewing in the Demon Realm that caused all this.

Suddenly she had a thought. The Fanshaah might know. In order to stay away from trouble they needed to know where trouble would erupt. She decided to visit the casino where so many of them worked.

The Klondike Gold Rush was busy, even though it was early afternoon. As well as the usual gamblers – who quickly crossed the lobby to the casino in the back – there were people with suitcases sitting around the coffee tables. They looked around at the opulent décor in eager anticipation. Clearly a group of tourists using the hotel as a base for their holiday. A woman with a clipboard and a basket of keys was joining them, confirming Trish's conclusion. If ever there was a wrong time to come to Capulet City, this was it.

Trish went to the reception desk. While she waited until somebody was free she studied the tourists, trying to work out if any would want to explore the city alone.

" _Hopefully not,"_ she thought. _"There is definitely safety in numbers at the moment."_

She was disturbed in her musings by a soft voice that said, "Can I help you, madam."

Trish turned towards the pretty girl behind the desk.

"I would like to see the manager, please," she said.

"If there is a problem, perhaps I can help you," the girl answered.

Trish could feel the persuasive power in the voice, but she had come prepared. By concentrating on her goal she managed to ignore it.

"I need to see the manager," she insisted.

"I'm sure we can work something out," the girl strongly suggested.

Leaning over the desk Trish hissed in the girl's ear, "Don't try your Fanshaah trick on me. This is not about the hotel or casino. I have some questions your manager may be able to answer."

The slight crackle of lightning on the hands of the she-devil warned the girl she'd better get her boss.

"Of course, madam. Just a moment," she answered with only a slight tremble in her voice.

Ignoring the telephone on the desk the girl went to an office behind a glass door. Shortly after she returned with a young man.

"The manager will see you, madam. Joe will take you to his office," the girl said.

Trish didn't feel any deception or attempt at influencing her, so she followed her guide down into the cellar.

Joe knocked at a hidden door, opened it, and said, "The lady who wanted to see you, Sir."

"Let her in, Joe," somebody inside answered.

Trish noticed that, like the girl and Joe, the man inside had a gentle voice. It surprised her. Of course she had never had much interaction with the Fanshaah. The ones she had seen in the Demon Realm were merely servants. They didn't talk. They just nodded and did as they were told.

Joe opened the door completely and let Trish through. She vaguely noted the elegance of the place and how different it was from Devil May Cry, but didn't pay any further attention to her surroundings. She had to focus to neutralise the Fanshaah's powers.

"Mistress Trish. To what do I owe the honour?" the man behind the desk asked.

Trish ignored the question. "I haven't got time for small talk," she said. "What is happening in the Demon Realm?"

"Surely _you_ know what's happening in the Demon Realm, Mistress Trish."

"Stop it, Daryl. Yes, I recognised you. I'm nobody's mistress. I'm just a demon-hunter, friend and partner to Dante, son of Sparda. Don't pretend you didn't know that before I even set foot in Capulet City. I know you've got spies in the Demon Realm. I wouldn't be surprised if every quiet Fanshaah servant was in on it. It's the best disguise. So tell me: where do all the demons come from and why?"

Daryl didn't answer immediately. Trish thought he was studying her and wondered if the Fanshaah had other powers besides influencing people. Could they read minds? She jolted when Daryl nodded as if in answer to her unasked question. Then realised the nod only meant he'd come to a conclusion.

"The demons that come through are merely a distraction, to keep hunters like you busy," he said.

"And they do that because …?"

"Mundus plans an invasion. Solaris will lead the army here, in the Human World and Mundus will coordinate the event from the Demon Realm. My spies believe that Sparda's seal still holds him captive in the Demon Realm. He can't leave it and that's why his sister will be in charge here."

"When and where?" Trish asked.

"We know neither the exact time, nor the exact place. Probably soon, but you've got more chance at guessing the right point of entry than I do."

"I see. I've got just one more question. Why would one of Solaris's men follow a pregnant human?"

Daryl shrugged. "A quick snack?"

Trish thought she'd seen a flash of worry in the Fanshaah's eyes.

"You know, don't you?"

With a gentle but firm voice Daryl said, "I have absolutely no idea why one of Solaris's men would follow a pregnant human, except because she would be easy prey."

"Of course. Thank you for the info, Daryl."

She got up.

"I'll accompany you to the lobby," Daryl said. "The layout down here can be confusing."

Daryl escorted Trish to the entrance of the hotel and watched her go. He was satisfied that the she-devil didn't realise she had accepted his suggestion. Then he took the private lift to the penthouse and went into the office. One Fanshaah was talking on the phone; the other was busy with the accounts of Vergil's business.

"Where is Mister Vergil?" Daryl asked. "I need to see him. It's urgent."

"He's closing one of those secret portals up in the mountains, but he can't be reached at the moment. We failed to contact him ourselves."

"Let me know as soon as he arrives."

"We will," the Fanshaah answered in unison.

Daryl knew there was little else he could do. He was sure the pregnant woman was Vergil's mate – what other human female could interest Solaris – but he had no way of protecting her. They didn't know what she looked like; they didn't know where she lived; they only knew she existed because Vergil had declined living in the penthouse saying he preferred his mate's home. The Fanshaah who had been instructed to follow Vergil had returned mumbling he'd lost track of the son of Sparda. Daryl had questioned the failure of his best tracker. He had needed all his persuasive powers before the demon had told the truth.

The tracker had been following Vergil successfully to the edge of town. When he had turned the next corner the son of Sparda had gone. Before the demon had recovered from his surprise he had felt the cold steel of Yamato against his neck.

And in a voice even colder than the sword Vergil had said, "You live because you are Daryl's man. The next individual who follows me will die, regardless of who or what he is. That is a promise."

Yamato had been lowered. The tracker had turned towards Vergil to explain, but the words had stuck in his throat.

"I looked into the eyes of death," he had told Daryl.

The Fanshaah leader felt frustrated that out there Vergil's mate was in danger and he could do nothing to ensure her safety. Perhaps he could send a couple of Fanshaah to wander around the business district. But what help would that be? His people would only know the woman when she was followed or already surrounded. And then what? They were powerless against most demons, let alone the kind of thugs Solaris used. Daryl sighed.

ooOOoo

 **P.S.: If you're looking for another DMC story, try my friend and beta reader Jimli. She's written some of my favourite DMC Fanfiction. 'That's What's Left' is a superb DMC4 alternative. Recommended.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N.: Another long delay. Life got in the way. I knew it could happen if I started posting before the story was finished. I promise again: this story will be completed.**

 **Thank you to Guest, ChiRagWyn, and Stellar V for the review.  
Thank you ana. and goodgurl315 for following, and thank you hellsingsage, Stellar V, LilLaoRyo704, and AJ Tenorio Agbanlog for following and adding the story to your favourites.**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Dante had roamed the business district for a week without success. He'd seen demons and he'd seen women, even pregnant ones, but not one of them got more than a quick glance from the demons. The woman they wanted hadn't shown up. More frustrating even than not finding the woman was the inactivity. As long as the demons just observed he could do nothing. They melted into the background and if he attacked them he would be seen as a gun slinging, sword wielding maniac who took his anger out on innocent buildings. The City Fathers did not like disturbances like that, especially not in their precious business district. As soon as the demons pounced he could rescue the woman. He would be a hero and saviour, instead of a troublemaker. So he waited.

Dante had waited and waited and waited, days on end. He had patrolled every street; had criss-crossed the district from end to end; had even thrown the odd insult at some demons, hoping to entice them to fight but everything had remained boringly quiet; sleep-inducing, mind-numbingly quiet.

Worst was the time it took him to get to Devil May Cry. He always arrived late for lunch and had to eat what the women had ordered. Unbelievable the kind of shit they thought made a good meal. Sushi? Raw fish? That was just cat food. Thankfully there had been enough leftover pizza in the fridge that day. Since then there had been anything except pizza: sticky Chinese stuff, some Mexican tortilla thingies he'd forgotten the name off, burgers and – worse than anything else – healthy salads and bowls. He didn't know how long he could go on without a decent meal.

Dante sighed. He should probably help the girls who were still closing portals all over the place. Trish had been told that an invasion was planned and the weak demons were there to keep the hunters from interfering. _That_ Dante could believe, but the news that the woman was nothing but a tasty bite to eat didn't add up. A dozen demons would not wait patiently, without stirring just for a snack. They wouldn't ignore him, a son of Sparda, for a yummy morsel of human. The woman was important somehow. If she would just show up.

Then, just as Dante was ready to throw in the towel, go to Devil May Cry and order pizza for lunch a woman stepped down from a bus. She was pregnant, heavily pregnant, and the demons started to converge on her as she slowly made her way to the little square nearby.

Dante could have cheered for joy. Finally there would be some action. The demons would attack and he would be allowed to defend the woman. Judging by her increased speed she had noticed some of the fiends that were following her. As her pursuers closed in on her, others who had not been so obvious about their intentions blocked the road ahead of her. She was surrounded. To Dante's surprise the woman didn't scream or panic even though most of the demons could barely pass for humans from that close up, and some were hardly humanoid in their true form. Even stranger was the behaviour of the demons. They didn't attack. They seemed unsure what to do next now that they had their quarry surrounded.

There was only one reason why demons wouldn't attack and devour such a dainty piece of humanity. Somebody high up in the Demon Realm wanted the woman alive. Whether or not that somebody was Solaris – as Trish had first suggested – was irrelevant. Dante knew that, unless he saved her, the woman's future could be told in two words: torture and death.

"Get lost. Leave me alone," he heard her say.

A few of the demons laughed. The circle tightened.

"The lady doesn't like your company, guys. I suggest you do as she says and beat it."

The most human looking turned towards Dante.

"Son of Sparda, do not interfere. You may live longer," he said.

"It's really hard to take advice from an ugly fuck who doesn't even realize that no means no," Dante remarked. "If the lady wants my help, she can have it no matter what you say."

The woman turned towards him as well. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw him. Then she smiled.

"Your help will be most welcome."

Dante returned the smile.

"My pleasure," he said.

Suddenly the demons turned towards Dante. Age-old hatred bubbled up inside them. They could no longer ignore it. Here was a son of the traitor Sparda. This enemy of the Demon Realm had to be destroyed. They outnumbered him. This time the filthy half-breed would not escape.

As they started to surround Dante the woman retreated, walking backward step by step. She kept her eyes on the half-devil. He winked at her and challenged the demons.

"Think you can take me on, do you? Sure there's enough of you? Perhaps you should call some friends to help you."

The more he said the more enraged the demons became until they had forgotten why they were in Capulet City's business district. This was exactly what Dante had intended. He saw the woman reach safety in one of the buildings across the square. Finding her would be easy. First he had to rid the area of the vermin. A real rag-tag bunch of demons and devils even if they were all more or less humanoid. Dante doubted there was one of a high enough level among them to become a Devil Arm. No matter. He was going to have some fun.

A dozen enemies surrounded him. Fangs and claws, scythes, grappling hooks, and swords were ready to do him extreme bodily harm. In the middle of the circle Dante was waiting, a smirk on his face. Patient for once. He knew exactly what would happen. Moments later it did.

"Get the traitor's son! Let's kill him!"

The shout was the sign for action. The fiends charged towards him. Ebony and Ivory in hand, Dante jumped up and over the demons shooting into the confusion of devils and demons that were running into each other. By the time he re-holstered his guns four demons had been reduced to dust.

"Hey guys, where are you going? I wanted a party and you run away from me. That's not nice," Dante pouted. "And I even brought some toys."

Most of the remaining demons had lost all semblance of humanity. All were growling in anger.

"From the noise you make I'd say you didn't like our game. Some music then?" Dante asked. "Music soothes the savage breast they say."

He took out Nevan and let his fingers glide over the strings and a cluster of bats appeared. The demons growled more menacingly.

"Too quiet? I agree. This is a party, so let's rock!"

Lightning and bats mingled with the attackers as Dante played Nevan. Two demons, injured in the first attack succumbed to Nevan's powers. Screams of rage and agony increased as Dante moved around and through the pack.

"No fans of my music, huh? Okay, time to quit playing and get some work done," Dante said.

He pulled out Rebellion and started hacking and slashing, occasionally switching to his shotgun to shoot a demon at point-blank range. One after the other fell, with little effort from Dante. One opponent was left standing. The demon ran towards his enemy, weapon drawn. Dante stood his ground, waiting until the last moment. Then he moved to the side and tripped the fiend as he sped past. The demon stumbled a few paces then fell. Before he could recover Dante pierced him with Rebellion, through the heart … close to it anyway … or not. Who could tell with these weirdly shaped creatures? For good measure Dante decapitated the thing before sheathing his sword. Slowly the demon crumbled to dust.

Deep in thought Dante looked at the two Devil Arms and the dust that was scattered over the battlefield.

"It's between you and me now, son of Sparda. The final battle," a demonic voice challenged.

"That's why the numbers didn't add up," Dante said while turning towards the new opponent. "You were hiding."

"I thought it wise to let you fight the rabble first. You are tired now, so it will be easy enough to defeat you."

Dante looked the devil up and down.

"Were you at a costume party? You know, you should get a stuffed parrot to sit on your shoulder. That would complete the outfit."

"You'll stop mocking soon," the devil snarled. "Prepare to die son of Sparda."

Dante looked on as his opponent drew his weapon and started to twirl it round, throwing it from hand to hand, and swishing it from left to right.

"Ever seen _Raiders of the Lost Ark_?" Dante asked with a wicked smile.

Next he pulled out Ebony and Ivory, channelled his power in the bullets and shot, killing the devil instantly.

"Didn't think so."

Dante looked around the battle field. The remnants of his victims were disappearing fast. The only things that remained were three Devil Arms.

"Damn, can't leave those Arms lying about," Dante muttered to himself.

He picked up the cutlass, the Devil Arm that the last devil had turned into. It looked even more like the fake weapon for a pirate costume with the bright red hilt and elaborately wrought guard in gold. The swirls and curls of the guard continued carved into the blade.

"This will come in handy. I need a pin for this month's centrefold."

In the middle of the scattering dust lay the second Devil Arm, a grappling hook at the end of a short rope. It didn't look very useful either.

The third Devil Arm looked like a large shuriken.

When Dante picked it up it whispered, "I will serve you Son of Sparda."

The half-devil didn't think it would be much use as a weapon, but threw it anyway to test it out. With audible pops the Devil Arm grew to become a sizeable chakram with vicious barbed spikes all around. Like a boomerang it returned and shrunk again to its original size as it landed gently in Dante's still outstretched hand.

Dante absorbed the Devil Arms. There was no time to test them more thoroughly. He needed to find the woman to question her. Did she know demons had been following her? Did she have even the vaguest notion why?

He walked towards the building he'd seen her enter. Several companies were listed on a plaque next to the door: a law firm, a publisher, a model agency, a charity, and a few he didn't recognise the name of.

She could be an employee at any of them. Secretary most likely or some other clerical job. One where her pregnancy didn't matter. Unless she was picking up her last pay check. Or modelling maternity wear.

Dante realised she could be anywhere in the building. He went inside and set his devilish senses to work, looking around, trying to pick up her scent.

Security was quick. He had barely taken half a dozen steps towards the lifts when he was stopped by two men. They were clearly nervous. Their hands were hovering extremely close to their weapons, ready to draw at the slightest provocation. Dante realised that having Rebellion and his guns in full view about his person wasn't the best way of entering a building unobtrusively.

"Could you please state your business, sir," one of them said.

Dante was impressed that the man's voice didn't shake or croak. It was reassuring that the security guard was in control of his nerves. That reduced the chance of accidental shooting.

"I'm looking for a pregnant woman. You know where she is?" Dante asked.

"You should go to reception for that, sir. Not wander about the place," the security guard replied.

"Okay guys, my bad," Dante answered and ambled towards the desk in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Hello Saint Peter. I was told you guard the entrance to paradise. I need to see a young pregnant woman who came in here a short while ago."

The man studied the screen of his computer.

"What is your name, sir? Do you have an appointment?"

"Name's Dante and I need to see this woman, urgently."

"Sorry Sir, nobody of that name is expected. I can't let you go up without an appointment, but if you give me the lady's name I could call her and ask her to collect you."

"I'm not a parcel, Peter. Just tell me where I can find her. Young pregnant woman."

"Sorry Sir. Without a name I can't call."

"This is life or death, and you're not helping."

"I do all I can to help, Sir," the receptionist said, still in the same unhurried voice. "Where does she work? What company? I could call their receptionist. They might know the name."

"Listen, all I know is that she's pregnant and that she's somewhere inside this building. I have to see her and it can't wait. Just call of your guard dogs and tell them to get out of my way. I'll find her myself."

"Sorry Sir, we're only doing our job."

Dante was exasperated. Why was it that people 'only doing their job' always turned out to be a hindrance to him doing his job? The guards had noticed the commotion at the reception desk. They had loosened the safety straps of their holsters. Things could get ugly really quickly now. At times like these Dante could nearly understand his brother's disdain for humans.

Just then the lift doors opened. Out came the woman Dante wanted to see. As fast as her shape allowed she came towards the reception desk.

"What's happening, Jack? Problems?"

"This man wants to speak to somebody but he can't give me her name or even where she works," the man behind the desk said.

"I believe he wants to see me, Jack. It's my brother in law," the woman said with a smile.

Dante looked at her in disbelief. Bother in law? He must have misunderstood.

"Are you sure he's your brother-in-law?" the receptionist asked. "He didn't even know your name."

"Absolutely. He doesn't know about me. There have been some issues between my husband and his brother (Dante snorted). You know how families are."

"Don't I just!" the receptionist sighed. "Have fun with your family."

"See ya," the woman said and left the reception desk.

"Bye Saint Peter," Dante said. "Thanks for all the help."

He followed the woman out of the building.

ooOOoo


	7. Chapter 7

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N.** **: Another month, another chapter. I hope you guys are still enjoying this.**

 **Thank you to Miiip for following and faving this story.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Brother-in-law? Was that for the guy's benefit?" Dante asked the woman.

She looked up at him clearly confused.

Dante explained, "Vergil is legally dead. Has been since we were kids. A burnt-out shell of a house and large quantities of blood will do that to you. Fortuna's authorities wanting to get their hands on pop's inheritance hurried things along. Twenty-five years later a guy turns up claiming to be Sparda's son, yeah, that will have gone swimmingly. I doubt Vergil would bother for the sake of a human's feelings, no offence meant."

"None taken. But you forget how persuasive Vergil can be. One of those looks of his and the poor guy at city hall gave the licence immediately, no questions asked."

"No answers given either, I'm sure."

She giggled.

"No, no answers given," she said.

 _oOo_

 _She remembered the occasion vividly._

 _It wasn't unusual for Vergil to ask her to drive into the city with him. That day he directed her towards the historical centre. She parked the car and followed Vergil toward the Main Square._

 _In an unusual intimate gesture he grabbed her hand. Then, hand in hand, they started walking towards City Hall. 'Why City Hall?' she wondered._

 _Once inside Vergil went straight to the clerk's desk and said, "My name is Vergil Redgrave, son of Sparda. I require a marriage licence."_

 _The man didn't even look up from the papers he was perusing._

 _In a bored voice he rattled off, "Birth certificate, identification, Social Security number, and proof of residence for both parties, please."_

" _You mistook me," Vergil said in a cold, polite tone of voice. "That was a demand."_

 _The clerk looked up._

" _Wh…what did you say your name was, Sir?" he asked hesitantly._

" _Vergil Redgrave, son of Sparda," Vergil repeated._

" _Yes." The clerk only hesitated a moment. "I'm afraid His Holiness, ruler of Fortuna does not accept any claims-"_

" _I am not interested in the fools at Fortuna and what they do or do not accept. I am here for a marriage licence," Vergil interrupted in a dangerously calm voice._

 _The clerk came to a quick decision._

" _Right, Vergil Redgrave, son of Sparda. No papers or proof of identity, I presume? That's fine, Sir. Absolutely no problem," the man added after a quick look at Vergil._

 _The mounting irritation in the half-devil's eyes could not be mistaken._

" _Resident of Capulet City, I take it. You wouldn't be here otherwise, would you?"_

 _The nervous laughter quickly died out when the man's gaze met Vergil's cold stare._

" _And the lady? I … um … I need her name too."_

" _You do, do you?"_

" _Vergil, stop pestering the poor guy." She addressed the clerk. "My name is Eve Harding. I live at Walker's Nest, the house that belonged to my parents, Joe and Evelyn Harding. It's in the very outskirts of Capulet City, The Plains."_

" _I know The Plains. My gran lives there. I know the Harding place as well. Fine property."_

" _The licence?" Vergil asked._

 _The man jumped at the sudden question in that emotionless voice. Beads of moisture trailed down his face as he handed the paper to Vergil._

" _Here you are, Sir. With my congratulations for your intended marriage."_

" _Thank you," Eve said._

 _Vergil just glared._

 _A fortnight later they were married by the Reverend Howard Jones in a little chapel on the coast two days' travel south of Capulet City._

 _oOo_

"You _are_ my brother-in-law," she continued. "Vergil and I were married, mated, … you name the ceremony and we've probably gone through it. I'm Vergil's wife, mate, and property, and he was going to make damn sure of me."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Of course. Our first mating ritual bound _him_ as much as _me_ , as have others since. If I'm _his_ property, he's _mine_ just as much."

"Don't know whether to congratulate or commiserate. Vergil is such a fun guy to be with. But it explains why Solaris' spies were after you. And Vergil's an idiot to let you walk around the City on your own."

"He doesn't know. It's just a one-off."

"The third 'one-off' by my reckoning."

She looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Trish and Lady stopped some demons that were too interested in you, but they lost track of you. That was you, wasn't it?"

She sighed. "Yeah, it probably was. Guilty as charged. This Trish and Lady are friends of yours?"

"Friends. Sometimes associates, sometimes rival devil-hunters when we're hunting the same paycheque. So how come Vergil didn't know you were in the City?"

"He knows I come to the City, but he thinks I come by car and park in the underground garage. It's just that driving has become too damn difficult carrying these around." She pointed at her belly.

Dante understood. "Twins. Figures. That's why he married you. You carry his kids."

"Don't be stupid. We've been mated for two years. Pregnancies don't last that long, not even part devil ones."

"Why else would he mate with a human?" Dante studied the woman next to him. "Unless you're a witch. Did you use some spell or a potion on him?"

She stopped not caring that somebody nearly collided with her.

"What! What's wrong with the two of you?" Her voice was shaking in anger. "Why do you think witchcraft is involved when a woman manages to attract a Son of Sparda?"

He turned towards her. "This is Vergil we're talking about. No feelings, no emotions, no ties. They hamper him in his goal to get more power, whatever he thinks he would do with it."

"How long since you two met? Perhaps you should talk to your brother," she snapped.

"I don't need to talk to him to know what he wants! Rule the Demon Realm, or the Human Realm, or even both!"

She had him shouting as well. Why didn't the stupid woman understand what kind of man his brother was?

"You're wrong," she said. "He might have toyed with the idea when he was a teen, but Vergil grew up. Now he wants to follow in his father's footsteps and protect this world."

"Yeah? And all the lowly humans that inhabit it? To Vergil they're nothing but vermin. He despises them, like he despises his human side. Why do you think he's so cold, emotionless and cruel? Or are you going to tell me he's become the perfect loving husband?"

"No he isn't," she answered. "He's Vergil, and he'll never be the lovey-dovey type, but he's no longer the man you used to know all those years ago. He married me, didn't he? And he's no longer a slave to Mundus. You really should get reacquainted with your brother."

"No thanks. I like my life as it is. No complications, least of all the kind that Vergil comes up with."

"And what kind of complications would that be? Defending this world from demons? Stopping the planned invasion from the Demon Realm? I thought you would be involved in those anyway. Or is Dante, Son of Sparda going to ignore it because he prefers his uncomplicated life?"

"I've been protecting this world longer than Vergil. Needed to protect it _against_ Vergil and his insatiable hunger for power too."

Dante felt irritated, his usual 'couldn't care less' approach torn to shreds by this woman. She made him justify his actions. Surely she was a witch that she could rattle him like she had done.

"Talk to Vergil," she insisted. "You two are formidable forces that oppose the demon realm. Just imagine what you could do if you worked together. You'd be unstoppable. Together you'd be stronger than Sparda."

"Yeah, as long as we didn't try to kill each other."

"You've worked together against a common enemy before. You were still teens when you defeated Arkham who'd taken your father's power. You could do it again. You're stronger, more powerful now. You could conquer your biggest enemy and take revenge for what he did to your family."

Dante was surprised. "Seems Vergil filled you in on our life's story. Don't know how you did it. Vergil's more firmly closed than a giant clam. You sure you're not a witch?"

She shrugged. "I ask questions until I get answers. A bit of patience pays off you know, even with Vergil."

"I see. Nagged the story out of him. No matter. I'm gonna take you home. Make sure you're safe. Then I'll continue fighting this war my way, without Vergil. Fighting Arkham was just a very short-lived unity. Moments after we were trying to kill each other. This time wouldn't be any different."

"I hope it isn't genetic."

Dante was confused at the sudden change in topic. "What?"

"I hope that being a totally stupid, stubborn jackass isn't hereditary. This poor world doesn't need more fools like you and Vergil."

"Jeez! Bitchy. Does Vergil let you get away with that? Always figured he would go for something submissive."

"Shows how much you know your brother."

Dante had a strange sense of déjà-vu. The tone of voice reminded him of Eva talking to Sparda, and to her sons after their father had gone. This woman had the same steely determination and no nonsense approach his mother had had. Was that why Vergil had been attracted to her?

They arrived at the bus stop in silence. Dante was sure the woman was ignoring him. When her bus arrived she got on without a look in his direction. He followed her, determined to see her home safely, and sat down next to her.

"I can get home on my own," she said. "I've done it before."

"I said I was gonna take you home," he answered.

"Why? If you don't care about your brother why would you care about his mate?"

Dante didn't answer. He remembered the pain he had felt as a boy when he had thought his twin was dead and the joy when Vergil had returned years later. But the man who had returned thirsting for Sparda's power was not the brother he remembered. Yet at Temen-Ni-Gru he would have done anything to stop Vergil from jumping into that hellish place. Then more pain on Mallet Island when he had found the amulet and knew he had killed his brother.

"Well?"

The woman's question cut through his thoughts.

"Well what?"

"Why are you here? Why do you want to make sure I'll be safe?"

"Making sure babes are okay is my speciality."

"Babes? Honestly? Tsk."

Dante didn't answer. Some of the things the woman had said were turning around in his head. _Formidable forces, unstoppable._ Before they had been separated Vergil and he had always been better together. Their differences hadn't mattered then. They had formed a unity. Just like they had been against Arkham, their last joint fight. _Together you could take revenge; you'd be stronger than Sparda._ To beat Mundus, destroy him; avenge the family and the life they had lost. Could it be possible? Had Vergil changed as much as his mate claimed? He must have changed enough to take a _human_ mate. Perhaps it was worth a try.

Meanwhile Dante had followed the woman off the bus and down the dirt road towards her house. The fence around the place was nothing special, but he could feel the strength of the wards Vergil had put on the place. Vergil's mate opened the gate and turned towards him.

"I'm home safe as you can see. You can go now," she said.

"Think I will stick around for that talk with Vergil," Dante answered.

She held the gate open and he walked in feeling only a slight resistance from the wards. His brother hadn't shut him out completely. That was practically an invitation.

The old farmhouse looked welcoming, well maintained, loved. It didn't have the grandeur of the Sparda mansion he remembered from his youth, but both places had one thing in common: they were family homes. Dante had difficulties imagining his brother in this setting, but this place had become Vergil's home. Two years they'd been mated, according to the woman.

From the open door she said, "Are you coming in or staying out here in the yard?"

He bounded up the steps to the front door and followed the woman in. Inside the 'old farmhouse' feel continued. The furniture looked as old as the building, and as solid.

"You can wait for Vergil in the lounge. I'll be in the kitchen."

Dante looked inside at the table strewn with papers on both sides as if two people had been working on it, and the comfy sofa with a stock of heavy leather tomes next to it.

"Mind if I come with you? I'm not into Vergil's light reading."

"Sure, come along. Just don't get in my way while I'm preparing lunch."

The kitchen didn't seem to have changed from its original design, but one of the doors was hiding a large fridge.

"Care for a drink? Homemade lemonade? Or would you rather have a cold beer?"

"Beer, thanks."

Dante sat down in one of the easy chairs in front of the old open fire, planted his feet on the little table between the chairs, leaned back, and sighed contentedly.

"Great place to catch a few zees," he said, drank his beer, and closed his eyes.

A familiar sound brought him out of his half-sleep.

"Did you just say 'Pizza'?"

"I've got pizza for lunch. Is that okay with you?"

"More than okay, especially after the shit Trish and Lady have fed me recently," Dante said.

"I've only got pepperoni. And I ran out of olives, so no olives on the pizzas."

"Pepperoni pizza sans olives. Don't wake me up. I'm having a great dream."

"I don't understand. Do you want pizza or not?" she asked while getting a second pizza from the oven.

In the short time it took to bring it to the kitchen counter the first one was half gone.

"Pepperoni pizza is my favourite, but I hate olives," said Dante grabbing another quarter. "Where did you get them from? That place could become my favourite pizza parlour. "

"They're from Walker's Nest, the Plains," she said deadpan.

"The Plains? There's no … wait … Walker's Nest? That's here? You made them? You're talents are wasted on Vergil, Sis."

"How would you know?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna argue about my brother. Not while there's pizza. Don't want to spoil my appetite," he said, taking a slice from the second pizza.

From the entrance to the kitchen a cold voice said, "Leave. I did not invite you."

Without turning Dante answered, "Hi, Vergil. You didn't invite me but Sis did. She said we should talk and I was just starting to think it could be a good idea when you turned up."

"It is not the first time my wife has had a bad idea. I am sure you agree that we have nothing to say to each other."

"Okay, skip the talking. Action suits me better anyway. Let's stop this invasion."

"I neither require nor want your help for that. I work better alone."

"Of course, like that time you jumped into the demon realm. That was a gigantic success."

Ignoring his brother's taunt, Vergil said, "Leave. I won't ask again."

He was standing just inside the kitchen looking deceptively relaxed, but Dante noticed the way he held his sword, subtly different, ready for a lightning attack.

The younger twin swung off the chair and pulled out Rebellion. The two brothers eyed each other, concentrating, waiting for that one moment, the right opportunity to strike or to defend against the inevitable attack.

The tense silence was suddenly broken by a clap as loud as thunder, followed by the rattling of metal on metal. With a start they looked to the source of the disturbance. Vergil's mate was still holding on to the handles of the big old cast iron pot that she had smacked down on the kitchen worktop.

"The two of you better not trash my kitchen with your ridiculous fighting," she said. "You can get out in the yard and fight like the stupid mongrels you are, or you can put your weapons away and listen to each other. Just for a change."

"It's none of your business, woman," Vergil growled.

"My kitchen, my business," she snarled back at him.

"My brother, my business," he retorted. "I do not require him or his childish behaviour. Nothing good can come from his presence and I do not need his help."

"It wasn't Dante who was lying on my doorstep like a heap of garbage, was it?"

"A heap of garbage, huh? Your search for power really went well, Vergil," Dante said. "Sure you don't need my help? "

"Foolishness, Dante. I know what I did wrong. I am no longer the arrogant boy I was then. I have changed. That's what happens to most people when they grow up. They learn."

"As far as I can see you're still an arrogant bastard, Vergil. Always convinced you know better. Sis is right. If we want to end this war we have to take on Mundus. If we fight together we can beat him, Vergil, and we don't have to like each other for that. Or have you got another power-crazed plan up your fancy sleeve?"

"What I do is none of your concern, Dante."

"It is when there's this much at stake."

"NO! Leave my house! Now!"

The red flicker in Vergil's eyes told Dante that it would be pointless to continue. He ignored the call of his devil to attack. Fighting his brother, though entertaining, would be a waste of time and effort at this moment. Besides, he didn't want to get in his new sister's bad books by destroying her kitchen. When they'd won the coming war – _if they won the war_ – he would come back and kick his brother's ass from one side of his yard to the other. _Stupid, stubborn jackass._

The woman caught up with him just as he'd reached the gate.

"Sorry about that, Dante," she said somewhat breathless from running the length of the front yard.

He shrugged.

"It was worth a try. Should have realised he's still the same pig-headed idiot, despite his shit about growing up."

"Pretty sure you're both as immovable as each other," she said smiling.

He grinned. "You could be right."

"If he changes his mind, and he comes to you, will you help him?"

"Won't happen. I can't see him admitting he was wrong."

"But if he does?" she persisted.

He looked at her, scrutinising her face.

"If you can get him to come to me then you really are a witch, and I wouldn't want to cross you," he said with a smile. "See you around, Sis. And be careful out there."

"Will be. Thanks, Dante."

He raised his hand in greeting as he passed through the gate, and walked away along the dusty track toward the city.

ooOOoo


	8. Chapter 8

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N. : Another month, another chapter. **

**Thanks to Inuchic17 for following the story and to Ruler of the elements for following and adding the story to your favourites.  
**

 **Chapter 8**

When she returned to the kitchen Vergil had just finished off the last piece of the pizza. The oven pinged that the next pizza was ready and she exchanged it for the one she'd put together before Vergil and Dante had become all fratricidal. _Stupid half-devils._

After sharing the remaining pizzas in silence they went into the living room. She sat down at the table to work and Vergil perused the old dusty tomes.

She kept glancing at him with increasing annoyance. Did he even notice? He didn't look up for an instant. Eventually she stopped the job that wasn't getting anywhere anyway because she couldn't concentrate and returned to the kitchen, hoping that cooking some nice food would relax her as usual.

Half an hour later she gave up. She was too frustrated to relax. Pans rattled as she put them back in their place more forcefully than strictly necessary. She slammed the cupboard doors shut and picked up the plates she'd washed and dried earlier. The loud crash that followed brought Vergil to the kitchen where she was standing over the colourful remnants of the pizza plates that had been used for lunch.

"What is the matter?" Vergil asked.

"YOU!" She turned towards him. "You are the matter, you fucking stupid asshole! You and your attitude. You keep pushing everybody away, me included. Vergil, son of Sparda, can do everything all by himself. He doesn't need anybody's help. Your brother would have helped you in the fight that is coming. And what about the demons you've told me about? The Fanshaah that run your business for you? They've helped already. You've told me so. Surely they would do more if you let them."

"The Fanshaah are useless weak demons, and my brother is an idiot."

"You should work fine together with Dante then, you being an idiot as well."

"I am not like my brother!"

"Sure? Both as stubborn as mules. You even more than he."

"Do not speak of things you know nothing about!"

From the sound of his voice she knew she had pushed him as far as she could safely go. Normally she would stop and try again at a later date, and again if need be until he would shout it was none of her business at which point she would play her winning ace and say, "Are you my mate or a passing stranger."

The simple sentence had become the key that would open him up and he would tell her what she wanted to know. That way she had learned about the casino, the Fanshaah, and quite a bit about his past, though she was sure he hadn't told her everything, just as she was sure she didn't need the know all that had happened to him in the Demon Realm.

This was different though. This was not about satisfying her curiosity. This was about a demon invasion and about the only people who could stop it if they worked together. With the end of the world at stake she couldn't afford to be afraid.

"Tell me then. What's your plan, Vergil?" she pushed on. "To stay here and defend me while around us the world is burnt to a cinder? And then what? See the entire horde of the Demon Realm descend on this place? Are we to be the last vestige of humanity? Do you really think your wards will hold out? What if they don't? What if they break and that horde comes flooding in?"

"THEY WON'T BREAK," he roared on the verge of triggering now as she knew only too well.

She also knew she had him; doomed by his own words.

In her sweetest voice she said, 'Well, if those wards can't be breached where is the problem of you going off to destroy Mundus with your brother. And if you're worried you could ask Dante's friends, Trish and Lady, to protect me. Should be a doddle for them, shouldn't it?"

"I'm not leaving you in the 'protection' of a mere human and a treacherous she-devil."

She shrugged. "They can't be that bad if they're Dante's associates and isn't Sparda seen as the most treacherous devil?"

He triggered and grabbed her.

"You witch, you succubus," he said in his devilish voice that didn't entirely sound like his human self, but was so totally him. Harsh and emotionless but with a strange vibration, like an echo of all the feelings he kept firmly locked within his ice cold persona.

He kissed her, possessively, passionately, as if it were the last kiss they would ever share. She responded with a ferocity that equalled his, desperately trying to still the fears that had beset her since he had first told her of the planned invasion.

oOo

He lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom downstairs. Even in the heat of his desire he remembered the children she carried, his offspring. He fell on the bed pulling her on top of him. She'd managed to take her dress off, then her underwear, torn to shreds, landed on the ground next to it. The urgency of their need and desire left no room for tender caresses and sweet nothings. Not until afterwards when their passion was spent.

She lay with her back against him, his wing spread over her, his clawed hand gently stroking her belly where the babies occasionally kicked.

"I would give my life to protect you and them," he said.

She looked up at him, kissed his jaw, and whispered, "I know, but that is not enough. You need to give them a world to live in, not just a safe cage."

"You are right," he rumbled. "Dante is right. If we defeat Mundus the war is all but over. The high level devils will start to compete over Mundus's crown. Solaris's army may lose its mightiest assets. She is only as powerful as her brother. If he is eradicated then she is just a female."

"Backward folk, those devils," she mumbled.

"It's too late now, my love. Dante will slam the door of Devil May Cry in my face."

"You're slipping. You just called me 'love'."

"You are that, my witch," he said gently nuzzling the nape of her neck.

With his clawed hand he caressed her arms, her breasts, her belly. She had told him that it felt half like a gentle touch and half like a light scratch; that it made her tingle all over, exited her, aroused her.

They came together, not in a furious burning of passion, but in a tender togetherness, a devil and his mate, a husband and his wife, partners.

ooOOoo

She had fallen asleep in his arms. Carefully so as not to wake her up Vergil had left. She was still asleep when he returned, giving him time to get his surprise ready. He watched her as she slowly woke up.

"What time is it?" She looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and groaned. "No, it's way too late to cook now."

"That's what I thought, so I put some bits together," he said." Come, sit up and have some."

On a small table next to the bed stood an eclectic mix of little snacks, from simple cubes of cheese and salami to more elaborate Spanish style tapas, Japanese sushi, and some Chinese dim sum.

"That looks divine! Thank you, Vergil."

"Not a stupid asshole then."

"No. Once in a while you do okay," she teased.

In response he tickled her until she wriggled and squealed. Suddenly he stopped the teasing, pulled her close and buried his head in her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I will have to leave you, my love. I am the son of Sparda. It would be dereliction of duty if I didn't take on Mundus. For some reason Sparda loved and admired the human race. I neither know nor understand why, but for his sake I will defend them."

"And I will wait for you here, however long it takes. It would of course be quicker if you joined up with Dante. You could still talk to him," she suggested. "He may even listen. After all he chose not to start a fight with you today. That must count for something."

"Possibly."

"Of course you would have to admit that he was right and you were wrong. Insurmountable difficulty I think."

He growled. "You are an impossible witch."

"And you are an overbearing authoritarian control freak, but I don't hold it against you."

"I'll go see Dante, my witch, I promise."

"From something he said I made out he and his friends will be at his office for lunch." After a short pause she added, "Could also be in the evening for dinner. He was complaining about the food so must be either one or the other. And talking of food: where did you get all these snacks? I'm sure you didn't make them."

"The casino restaurant."

"They delivered? I thought they didn't know where this place was."

"They don't. I arranged for it to be delivered to a meeting point outside the city."

She shook her head. "You went out to pick up some food that could be delivered? Why? Why go through all that trouble? Don't you trust the Fanshaah? They work for you, Vergil."

"They are weaklings. They would succumb under torture and reveal your whereabouts to my enemies. It is safer if they don't know."

"Okay, if you think so. Not too weak to spy in the Demon Realm though." She had another piece of sushi. "This food is great, Vergil. I hope you will take me to the restaurant one day."

"When Mundus is defeated and if the casino isn't destroyed I will take you there."

"Is that a promise? On your honour?"

"I promise on my honour, you witch."

"Oh, Vergil, you say the sweetest things," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

When they'd had their fill of the snacks Vergil cleared the little table, took the remnants of their meal to the kitchen, and divided it between the fridge and the freezer. In the Demon Realm – first as a youngster, later after his ill-conceived idea to take on Mundus – he'd gone without food too often to waste any now.

He returned to the bedroom to find his wife asleep again. He looked at her; the female who carried his children, his mate. He had called her his 'love'. Did he, the cool, distant, uncaring son of Sparda have feelings for this human? Perhaps he had. Not love, not the way she loved him. Deep feelings like that were alien to him, lost when he had lost his home and family. Irreparably lost in the years he had spent in the Demon Realm. But he cared for her, wanted her, had even some affection for her.

He shrugged off the pensive mood. Foolishness. She was a mere human. If his father's blood ran true in him she would be nothing but a short episode in his long life. There could be many more before the end _. And yet …_

ooOOoo

Promising his mate that he would go see his brother was far easier than actually doing it. Day after day passed and always there was a reason why he hadn't gone to Devil May Cry. Whenever he came home he saw the question in his mate's eyes, quickly followed by disappointment, but she never mentioned Dante or the promise he had made.

More than a week had gone since Dante's visit when Vergil finally stood at the door of his brother's office. He could no longer delay since Daryl had told him the invasion was imminent. To defeat Mundus permanently he unfortunately needed his brother's help.

The place looked as disreputable as his brother. The disused warehouses and boarded-up businesses showed only too clearly how the area had fallen into decline. Through the grimy windows Vergil could see light and movement. Somebody was there. Perhaps his brother, perhaps his associates, perhaps all of them. This visit could easily become a bloodbath. Hopefully not. Humanity could not afford to lose anyone who would fight its corner.

Vergil opened the door and went in. The easy banter between the three people in the shop stopped. Lady whipped out two of her guns.

"I strongly suggest you reconsider using those," Vergil said with contempt in his voice.

 _Guns, despicable._

The she-devil looked at him, a hint of fear in her eyes. Vergil knew why. Their meetings had never been comfortable, especially not for her.

"Mistress Trish," he greeted her in a mocking voice, noticing with satisfaction the shiver that went through the she-devil.

Dante hadn't moved from the place behind his desk.

"Why are you here, Vergil? To annoy me and embarrass my friends?" he asked, taking another piece of pizza from the box in front of him.

"I have come to talk about the suggestion you made the other day," Vergil answered, refusing to say he needed his brother's help.

"Sis got through to you, huh? You sure she isn't a witch, Vergil? Didn't think I'd see you again. Certainly not here."

"My mate is not a witch, Dante, but sometimes she says something sensible."

"Entirely possible. Most people are sensible once in a while. Perhaps even you. Still don't know why you're here though."

"Dammit, Dante, you know very well why I'm here."

Dante pretended he was thinking long and hard then shook his head.

"Nope. Too stupid to remember, me."

"Don't test my patience, Dante."

"Can't test what isn't there, Vergil. Why don't you tell me _exactly_ what you want?"

With supreme effort Vergil kept himself from sending a volley of summoned swords towards his brother.

Through gritted teeth he said, "Neither of us can destroy Mundus permanently but we could if we worked together."

"Yes, and?"

"Accompany me to the Demon Realm to end Mundus's reign."

"And the magic word is …?"

Five blue swords flew towards Dante before Vergil forced the word out, "Please."

Dante brushed the swords away.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear that from you. It must hurt your jaw something fierce."

"This is not the time to play games, Dante. The Demon Realm is ready for the invasion. I want your associates at my home to defend my mate, so the two of us can take this war to Mundus's door."

"Is that just a guess, or-"

"No," Vergil interrupted. "It is happening now. We need to go as soon as possible."

"Dante! You're not going to listen to this creep, are you?" Lady asked. "You know he's up to no good. He's just a power crazed maniac like my father."

Vergil cast a look of cold contempt at Lady, and turned to his brother again.

"I want these females to protect my mate and unborn children. Will they promise to keep her safe and honour that promise?"

"What!? Dante, what is he on about? Has he lost his mind?"

"No more than usual. Lady, Trish, I want you two to protect the pregnant female that was being followed by demons. She's Vergil's mate. That makes her a target and-"

"Solaris," Trish interrupted. "She'll be mad as hellfire."

"Yes, that's why Vergil wants you two to protect his mate while we put an end to this madness by killing Mundus."

"Madness, yes that's totally what it is. Your madness in going into the Demon Realm with him while the two of us are expected to fend off the entire demon horde. Defend a human? He despises humans, Dante. You told me so yourself." Lady turned towards Vergil. "What is the real reason? Keep the three of us safely out of the way so this world can be conquered by your demonic friends?"

Vergil ignored the angry woman and addressed his brother again.

"How long before you and your associates are ready to depart?"

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me, you cold bastard," Lady shouted. "Is this a plan you hatched with your demonic lover?"

Suddenly three blue energy swords were hovering close to her face and in a dangerously calm voice Vergil said, "Do not tempt me to use these, woman."

Trish stepped in.

"It's okay, Lady. Vergil is all sorts of bad news, but he's not in league with Solaris. Even when he was in Mundus's power he hated her. I know. We both worked for Mundus once. Remember?"

"Fine, let's agree he's on the level, but there is one more thing I wonder at." Lady turned to Vergil again. "If Trish and I protect your wife, and you and Dante go to face Mundus, who is there to protect this world against the invaders?"

Vergil was annoyed at the delay. All these questions. Why couldn't the woman just accept that he knew what he had to do? Living with his mate had taught him one thing though. Sometimes it was easier and quicker to just answer.

"A message has been sent to the Vie de Marli at Dumary," he said. "They will take the necessary action. The same message has also been sent to any human demon hunter I thought worthy. Is that a satisfactory answer?"

"Worthy humans? Never thought you could say those words without choking on them, Bro."

"Enough already! We need to go now, Dante. The wards on the property will need adjusting to allow access to your associates."

"Sure. You know Vergil, you could just call them Trish and Lady. I do."

"I believe they haven't given me permission to do so."

"Whatever," Lady said. "Just don't call me by the name my father gave me."

"Trish is fine for me too."

"Okay, if everybody is ready, let's go then. Vergil, how are we going to your place? The girls don't fly. Are we giving them a piggyback ride?"

"Foolishness, Dante. I came by car."

"Spoilsport."

"Really, Dante. Act your age, not your shoe size," Trish muttered.

"I'd rather walk any distance than let you grope me," Lady said with a scowl.

"Your associates have more sense than you, Dante. Perhaps I should ask them to fight Mundus with me."

"Nah, I'm the only one crazy enough to follow you into the Demon Realm."

ooOOoo


	9. Chapter 9

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N. : Did you think I had abandoned this story? Don't worry I haven't and I won't. **

**First a thank you:** **-to Jimli for the reviews;** **-to IanAlphaAxel, Sas02, and SlayYourDemons for following this story and adding it to their favourites.**

 **And now on with the story.**

 **Chapter 9**

It wasn't rush hour so the drive out of Capulet City and towards the Plains was fairly quick and uneventful. Even the last stretch towards the house was a smooth ride since Vergil had gone to City Hall. All he did was strongly suggest they fill in the numerous potholes. The next day the job was done.

Vergil stopped the car in front of the gate and got out. He waited next to the gate until Dante, Trish, and Lady left the car as well.

Then he said, "I require your blood."

"My blood?" Lady bristled. "What the fuck do you need my blood for? I knew this was some sort of trap. What did your sick, twisted mind come up with this time?"

"Foolishness. The wards need adjusting to allow you access to the property. I presumed you would prefer the comforts of the house."

"I don't trust you, Vergil. I never will. You're more demon than human, and I don't like demons."

"What you mean is: more DEVIL than human," Vergil answered with icy calm.

"Whatever."

Trish joined Vergil at the gate.

"We are wasting time," she said. "How much of our blood do you need, Vergil? Are we talking drops or cups?"

"The amount of blood is not important. A few drops on the lock. More is not required. The cut in the hand needs to be done with Yamato."

"Okay, let's do this," Trish said and held out her hand.

Vergil cut across Trish's hand. Drops of her blood fell on the lock of the gate, while Vergil drove Yamato into the middle of a dark stain on the ground underneath the lock. By the time the ritual was finished Trish's wound had healed.

"You do realise I need my hands to shoot, don't you?" Lady asked. "I don't heal like you demons do."

Vergil tried to keep his impatience from erupting. As if his idiot brother wasn't irritating enough. Now there was this angry woman who kept arguing.

"I do not intend to incapacitate you. That would be counterproductive. You will only receive a small cut and that will heal soon enough. I promise."

"I don't know if I trust your promises, but here's my hand."

Vergil repeated the procedure: he cut Lady's hand, let her blood drop on the lock, and pushed Yamato into the dark spot, the seal to the ward. Then he grabbed the devil-hunter's bleeding hand and before she could withdraw it rubbed his thumb over the cut.

"What are you doing?" Lady said as she yanked her hand out of Vergil's grasp.

The cut was gone. There wasn't even a red mark. Nothing even to show the hand had been bleeding just a moment ago.

"Oh!"

"Healed, as I promised," Vergil said. "You will be able to use your guns defending my mate if need be."

"Okay girls; let's meet Sis," Dante said as he jumped over the gate."

Vergil pushed the gate open to let Trish and Lady in, and to park the car in the open garage. He passed the three devil-hunters before they reached the steps to the front door. As usual he rang the bell and banged the door.

His mate opened the door saying, "Vergil, what the hell-"

Then she saw Dante and interrupted herself. "Hello Dante. Nice to see you again. Come in."

"Hello Sis. You got the stubborn idiot to come and see me then."

"Yeah. He took his sweet time, though. Are these your friends?" she asked looking at the two women.

"Yep. The one carrying the arsenal is Lady. The blonde in black leather is Trish."

"Hello Lady, Trish. Please, come in. The coffee is ready."

Dante pushed Lady and Trish inside giving them barely a chance to say "Hello," to the woman who held the door open in friendly invitation.

"You still have a beer, Sis?" he asked as he breezed past her.

"Plenty. You remember where they are, Dante?"

Dante went straight to the kitchen, followed by Lady and Trish. Vergil's mate stopped him after she'd closed the door.

"You look tense, Vergil. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes! Those women who distrust me as much as I distrust them; and my idiot brother who continues to play games at a crucial time like this."

"I see," she said. "Trish and Lady look okay to me. And as for Dante. Has he ever been any different?"

"No, but-"

"Has he ever failed to do what he set out to do because of it?" she interrupted him.

"No, but-"

"Then I don't see your problem, Vergil," she cut short his objection.

"His childish behaviour is beyond irritating. I cannot work with the man."

Dante peeked round the kitchen door.

"Are you two lovebirds coming? I thought we had things to discuss, Vergil. You're wasting time, Bro. Though I can understand you're in no hurry having a cute babe in your arms."

He winked at his brother and disappeared.

"That's the kind of exasperating nonsense I will have to put up with," Vergil grumbled.

"So what? Use some of that ice-cold indifference you're so good at," his mate advised

"It doesn't work on him. I should never have suggested we cooperate. It is doomed to fail."

"I so like your positive attitude, Vergil. Let's get the two of you on the road. The quicker you go, the sooner it will all be finished."

"If I don't finish him first," Vergil added darkly.

They joined the others in the kitchen.

"Hey, Sis, hope you don't mind that I showed Trish and Lady where you keep the booze."

"Of course not, Dante," she said. "So, have you got a plan?"

"Move in, find Mundus, kick his butt into the end of eternity. Right, Vergil?"

"I would not have put it quite that way, but what Dante says is more or less accurate," Vergil answered. "We will have to locate him. Mundus may be in his stronghold or he may be at secure, easy defendable location elsewhere in the Demon Realm."

"Don't think so, Bro," Dante interjected. "The Demon Emperor, go and hide? He's too cocky by half to leave the comforts of his own place."

"You've heard our resident expert on cockiness," Vergil smirked. "But wherever he is, Mundus will be protected. We'll have to deal with his guard first. Has our expert an opinion on the kind of protection a cocky emperor will find sufficient?"

With a deadpan face Dante answered, "Too many variables, Vergil. Does he expect us or not? Did he or someone else decide on the level of protection? Which demons didn't go through the portals? Doesn't really matter though. Whatever is there, we'll deal with it. Piece of cake."

"Now you know why Dante is the expert," Vergil said. "Lady, Trish, I entrust the safety of my mate to the two of you. The place is blood-warded, a protection that needs my blood to be broken, so you should be safe until we return."

"Great! We're going to have so much fun boring ourselves to death," Lady snarked.

"The place is warded. It is not invisible," Vergil said as patiently as he could. "Eventually even Solaris will deduct that my mate is hidden behind these wards. If she does, you have my full permission to kill her and as many of her followers as you can hit. Will that suffice?"

Lady just shrugged. There was no point in answering back anyway. The decision had been made.

"When are you leaving, Vergil?" his mate asked.

"Immediately, if Dante is ready."

"Armed and ready to go, Vergil. Any idea how we'll get into the Demon Realm? Mallet Island is history, you know."

"Yes. You did a thorough demolition job with your usual finesse. However, because of this planned invasion portals have been created or reopened. The whole region is peppered with them."

"You sure know a lot about this invasion, Vergil," Lady said sharply. "Are you sure you're not involved?"

"I am very sure, Lady. I also have an efficient network of spies who keep me informed."

Dante finished his beer and got out of the easy chair.

"Sis, take care. Girls, look after Sis and my nephews. Come on, Vergil. Let's find a useful hole in this Swiss cheese," he said and left the kitchen.

Vergil turned towards Lady and Trish.

"Ladies, I trust you will keep your promise and safeguard my wife and children."

Vergil's mate followed the two men to the door. She grabbed Vergil's arm before he could leave.

"Be careful, Vergil. Come back to me, to us," she said as she held her belly protectively.

Vergil didn't answer. He just pulled his mate close to him and kissed her on the mouth, long and hard. Then he triggered and flew away, followed by his brother who had stared in disbelief at the tender scene.

ooOOoo

Trish and Lady were sitting on the stools at the breakfast bar. As Vergil's mate entered the kitchen their hushed conversation stopped and they turned towards her.

"It seems we will be babysitting you," Lady said.

Trish knew the devil-hunter was disgruntled about the task allocated them. She always wanted to be in the thick of it, fighting demons and devils. The she-devil also saw the dark look on the other woman's face.

"I'm old enough not to need babysitting, so you can piss off to wherever you want to go," Vergil's mate answered.

Trish tried to ease her friend's disappointment.

"This won't be an easy task, Lady. Solaris is after this one, and that she-devil won't give up until she has found her. Make sure your guns are ready."

"'This one' has a name, you know; even if you devil hunting types seem averse to using it. 'Babe', 'this one', 'the baby' apparently."

Lady ignored the angry outburst of Vergil's mate.

"Our world is being invaded by demons. I wanted to do more than be body-guard to Vergil's mate. Vergil's of all people," she seethed. "It's a slight to our abilities. Are we to 'keep the home fires burning' in old-fashioned Western style like good 'little women'? It's totally ridiculous. I want to act instead of sit back and wait."

"We may still get as much action as we want, and perhaps even more than that," Trish comforted Lady.

She turned to Vergil's mate. "And what does Vergil call you? Does he use your name?"

"Vergil? He's never asked me my name. He uses pet names."

"Sweet, I'm sure," Lady sneered.

The woman smiled. "They are to me. I love it when he calls me witch or succubus. It means I got through to him."

"What do you want us to call you?" Trish asked. "We could use your name if you're willing to tell us."

"Eve."

"Eve?"

"Yes, Eve. My name is Eve. Why are you looking like that?"

"Eve? Really? And Vergil doesn't know?" Lady asked, barely containing her laughter.

"He does. He should," Eve corrected. "He certainly heard it when we got the marriage licence and at the wedding. Why? Eve's a pretty normal name, isn't it?"

"His mother's name was Eva," Trish said more earnest than the brunette.

"Oh. You mean it would trouble him that I have virtually the same name because she died," Eve said, knowing too well how her mate felt about his mother and his failure to save her.

"That subject is sensitive to both Dante and Vergil," Trish said. "Dante saved my life because I look exactly like her, and Vergil despises me for the same reason."

"You look like their mother?" Eve asked. "Are you related then?"

"No. I was created in her image, using her DNA," Trish explained. "First to torment Vergil. That didn't work out too well – mainly for me. Later to seduce Dante into a trap."

"But … you work _with_ Dante, don't you? You're a demon-hunter. How?" Eve didn't know how to phrase the question.

"Dante saved my life, even though I had just betrayed him. It changed something in me." Trish said.

"Eva's DNA proving stronger than demon hocus-pocus?" Eve suggested.

Trish shrugged. "That's as good a guess as any other. Dante and I have been friends and colleagues ever since."

"Instead of gossiping we should teach Vergil's mate how to defend herself. If she can hold a gun and fire it without hurting herself that will be something at least."

Lady's voice sounded irritated.

"Better make sure I can fire it without hurting _you_ ," Eve answered as annoyed as the devil-hunter.

"I'll set up some targets outside. It would be good if you could hit one by nightfall. That gives us four hours," Lady said and left the kitchen.

Trish saw the anger smouldering in Eve's eyes. Explaining the reason for Lady's behaviour could prevent an explosive collision between the women.

"I know Lady's acerbic comments are far from pleasant," she said. "But this situation is not easy on her. If there is a fight she wants to be in the thick of it, proving she's as good as Dante and me, even if she's just human. Not that Dante or I ever see her as 'just' human. She's far too deadly with her guns."

To Trish's relief it seemed to work. She and Eve – calmed down now – went outside where Lady had set up a row of tins as targets. One of Lady's guns and a magazine were lying on Eve's potting table, ready to start the shooting practice.

Trish decided to stay out of the way. She sat down on one of the chairs on the back porch while Eve joined Lady.

"Good! You're here," Lady said. "Look carefully. First I'm going to show you how to load and unload a gun. You're right-handed, aren't you?"

"Yes," Eve said.

Trish relaxed. A shooting lesson was just the thing to ease the tension between Lady and Eve.

Lady started explaining, "Okay. Take the gun in your right hand and the magazine in your left. Check the magazine and secure the round if necessary then slam the magazine in the gun. Now push the slide release with your thumb or grab the slide, pull back and let go, and you're ready to shoot. You got that?"

"I think so," Eve answered in a calm voice.

Lady continued, "Okay, now to unload. Push the magazine release, let the magazine fall in your hand, and put it down. Then pull the slide so the last round in the gun comes out; check the gun is empty and put it down. And never have your finger on the trigger unless you're about to fire."

"I think I've got it. Mind if I try?" Eve asked, sounding eager and innocent.

' _Too eager and innocent,'_ thought Trish and sat up, ready for action.

She heard Lady say, "That's the idea of this lesson."

Trish looked on as Eve picked up the gun, pushed back the round that Lady had deliberately left to stick out, rammed the magazine home, and pushed the slide release. She then shot at and hit each of the tins Lady had set out, then calmly removed the magazine, pulled the slide, and checked the gun was empty before putting it down next to the magazine.

"Yeah, I think I can do that," she said to Lady.

"You could have told me that you know how to use a gun before letting me waste my time," Lady hissed.

"You could have asked me instead of presuming I'm totally useless," Eve retorted. "I've lived here on my own since I left my great-aunt. Do you think I could have done that if I didn't know how to get rid of unwanted visitors? I'm Vergil's wife, not a fucking ornament."

Then she went to the porch and sat down in the chair next to Trish.

"So, tell me everything you know about Vergil and Dante," she asked the she-devil as if nothing had happened.

"I don't know if it was wise to show up Lady like that," Trish said.

Eve shrugged. "Probably not, but would she have listened if I had tried to tell her?"

Trish pondered the question, and had to concede, "Honestly? I don't know. She can be rather single-minded."

As if to prove the point Lady came towards the porch and said, "So you can use a gun. Don't think that means you can sit on your ass all day. You will have to practice every day, just like Trish and I."

"Told you," Trish said when Lady had left to set out the tins in a more challenging pattern.

"I don't mind," Eve answered. "It'll be nice to practice alongside you and Lady instead of doing it sneakily. Surely you know that Vergil doesn't like guns."

Trish laughed. "So I've heard. Let's join Lady. I think she's ready to start some more gun practice."

"Okay. I'll be there in a moment. I'm just going to get my own guns."

ooOOoo

The shared practice moments lessened the tension between Lady and Eve. Four days passed and the lonely house remained untroubled by demons. Even Eve became bored with the inactivity.

The Plains was too far out of the city to see much beyond the tallest skyscraper. The previous day plumes of smoke and the distant noise of fighting indicated that the troubles had arrived.

Lady spent every free minute in the yard, looking towards Capulet City. Trish had joined her friend in the yard, knowing their forced inactivity would irritate Lady.

"I could have been out there fighting instead of wasting time here," Lady grumbled. "We don't even know what's happening, how many people have been killed, how much our help is needed."

"I'm sure our time will come," Trish tried to soothe her. "On the positive side: we haven't seen anyone fleeing the city either."

"If there is anybody left who can flee," Lady added darkly. "What if this was Vergil's plan all along. Take Dante out of the equation, keep us here, virtual prisoners to a promise Dante made in our name, and before you know it Vergil is master of the Demon Realm and the Human Realm together with his demonic bitch lover Solaris."

"You may be an exceptional devil-hunter, Lady, but you can spout some incredible nonsense sometimes," Eve said.

Trish and Lady turned round. They hadn't heard Eve coming out of the house.

"Is it nonsense when Vergil took Dante who-knows-where and Trish and I are sitting here twiddling our thumbs?" Lady asked. " _We_ know what Vergil is capable of. I doubt _you_ do."

"Vergil's not just my husband, he is bonded to me. Ask Trish what that means. Besides, I know exactly what he's capable of, and what he's done in the past. I also know what he's done since I met him and he became my lover. And I also know he's not about to betray his father's legacy again."

"Yeah, right. You believe in Santa as well, do you?" Lady sneered.

That was too much for Eve and she shouted, "Just fuck off, Lady. Get lost. Find a battle somewhere and stop the demon hordes in their track. And when you've finished we'll all bow to the superwoman who saved us all. Go on! Get! I never wanted a nursemaid anyway."

Then Eve went back in the house. She had enough of Lady's constant remarks about Vergil. Trish's attitude wasn't any better. Eve had no idea what Trish thought and that's why she couldn't talk to the she-devil about her worries. She hadn't felt this alone in a long time.

Trish had followed Eve inside.

"I understand that you don't want to hear anything bad about your husband, but Lady and I know Vergil as a cold, power hungry, half-devil who has tried to kill Dante on previous occasions. We worry about what might happen," she tried to explain Lady's words.

"Stop acting as if I'm some dim-witted fool. Lady especially treats me as if I'm a wide-eyed innocent, a child that needs constant supervision," Eve snarled. "D' you think I live on a pink cloud with Vergil, surrounded by cherubs that sing sweet love songs all day? I've experienced Vergil's dark side. I've been on the receiving end of it. I don't claim he's a choirboy, but I know the man he has become."

"Perhaps you do," Trish conceded. "If we just knew what was happening. This endless waiting drives us all round the bend. We need action."

"Be careful what you wish for," Eve said.

ooOOoo


	10. Chapter 10

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N.: My thanks to Bersades for following and to Bersades and SonataDeiMorti for adding the story to their favourites.**

 **Chapter 10**

Vergil had led Dante out of the city. They were approaching a range of hills, rocky and barren. A recent landslide had uprooted a couple of stunted trees. Here and there scrub clung to the small patches of soil.

Vergil hovered for a moment then landed on the largest ledge. A thorny bush grew right up against the rock face. He pushed it out of the way to reveal a cave behind it, and went inside. Then he released his trigger.

Dante followed, brushing prickly bits of branch from where it stuck to his hair and coat.

"Ouch! That's terrible stuff, Vergil. Couldn't you have found a better place?"

"You should not have released your trigger. The scales of our devil skin protect us against such mild irritants."

"Yeah, yeah. You're like an old nagging woman."

"Being right is not nagging." Vergil corrected his brother.

Dante ignored the comment and asked, "So what are we going to do now?"

"We wait," Vergil said, sitting down on one of a ledge that ran the length of the cave.

"For what?"

"For the portal in this cave to be opened from the Demon Realm. A time has been agreed with one of the Fanshaah spies. We are earlier than anticipated, so we wait."

Dante sat down on the sandy floor expecting it to be just a bit more comfortable than stone. It wasn't long before he started fidgeting.

"We could have waited with the girls. Those cosy chairs in the kitchen are great for catching a few zees."

"There was no advantage in having a long dragged out goodbye, Dante."

"Talking of 'dragged out'," Dante said with a smirk, "You sure gave your wife a good kiss, didn't you? I think you really like her. That must be one heck of a potion she used on you."

"Foolishness."

Dante pressed on. "Well, if that wasn't a potion then it can only be love."

"I do not love her. She is merely convenient to have around."

"Convenient. Yeah, right. That was not a convenient little peck on the cheek, Vergil. That was full-on lust," Dante said, enjoying his brother's obvious annoyance.

"Call it lust then, and drop the subject. I will not discuss the relationship I have with my mate. Least of all with you."

"Relationship? You actually said 'relationship'? I thought you didn't know the word."

Dante was really enjoying himself. Pulling Vergil's strings and seeing him explode had always been fun.

"Knowing the word isn't an automatic guarantee for success, is it?" Vergil answered proving that he had become more resilient against his brother's taunts.

"Drop the subject. Right. Let's do that," Dante said quick as lightning.

They sat in silence for a while, but Dante was ready for action. He got up and paced up and down the cave.

"How long do we have to wait for your spy?" he asked impatient.

"He should have arrived by now. I assume he has been delayed."

"Unless he's a demon rat who won't show."

"He's Fanshaah. He will show," Vergil answered in a calm voice.

"You totally trust these demons, do you?"

Vergil sighed, but answered his brother's question anyway.

"I _do not_ totally trust them. I _do not_ trust them to stand up to other demons and fight on our side in this war. I _do not_ trust them with the whereabouts of my wife or her home. But I _do_ trust them to come when they have promised to come."

"Okay, I just wondered."

"The Fanshaah have been useful in gathering information on Mundus and his plans for this war. More than I thought they would be."

Dante stopped his pacing in front of his brother.

"This wait is boring me half to death, Vergil."

"Sleep if you can. We won't find this sort of shelter every night in the Demon Realm."

"Good idea … for once. Just wish I had a magazine."

Dante settled himself as comfortably as possible against the wall of the cave.

ooOOoo

Dante's steady breathing soon told Vergil his brother was sleeping. He closed his eyes as well.

A noise startled him awake, but he quickly realised it must have been some harmless animal. Dante had slept through the disturbance. Vergil expected to wake up continually and only have short bursts of sleep. The next time he woke up he noticed the darkening sky outside the cave. Surprised at the amount of time that had passed he sat up.

The sudden movement woke up Dante.

"D'you still think your Fanshaah will show up?" he asked.

Before Vergil could answer a shimmering light appeared deep in the cave. It extended until it was a circle with a dark centre. Vergil started to walk towards the phenomenon as the circle changed shape and became a doorway, still framed by the lights.

"Twinkle lights? What is this? An invitation for a Christmas party?" Dante asked.

"It may well be the kind of party you like. One with lots of demons to destroy."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go then."

Dante was charged towards the portal, but Vergil held him back.

"Wait! We want to know what's on the other side."

A demon came through the portal. The hairy legs and hoofed feet were Fanshaah, but this being was larger than a Fanshaah, and the face was different too. No sweet and pretty features but a look of wild ferocity. The two curved horns sprouting from its forehead intensified the impression.

Dante was ready to fire Ebony and Ivory when the demon spoke.

"Mr. Vergil, Sir, sorry I'm late. I had some trouble getting here. I had to hide a few times for passing troops. It was vital they didn't see me. One of them might wonder what a Fanshaah was doing in the wilds of the Demon Realm on his own."

"I understand. You did well," Vergil said.

"The coast is clear now. You can enter the Demon Realm unopposed. As expected this gate was only defended by a couple of weak demons. They have been disposed of."

"Are you Fanshaah?" Dante asked. "You don't look it, and besides, Fanshaah don't dispose of anything except the trash."

"Dante! Every time you open your mouth you have to put your foot in it and insult somebody."

"I'm not insulted, Mr Vergil," the demon said. "Mr Dante is right. That's how we used to be. I think the prophecy my father talked about is having an effect."

The faunlike creature had shrunk and changed into a handsome young man.

"I know you," Dante said. "You work at the Klondike Gold Rush casino. I've seen you at the gambling tables and the bar."

"Yes, Sir. Father wants me to learn everything."

Vergil had noticed something different about the young Fanshaah.

"Full Devil Trigger and full human form as well," he said, looking at the bare feet where the hoofs used to be.

The youth looked down as well.

"Yes, Sir. That was the curse. We didn't fit in anywhere. We could neither blend in with the humans, nor be acknowledged as full demons."

"Yeah, I feel your pain," Dante snarked. "Can we go now, Vergil? You promised me a party and I'm ready for some fun."

"Fool," Vergil said and stepped through the portal followed by Dante and the Fanshaah.

"Which way now, Bro?" Dante asked looking down at the featureless desert.

"None of the landmarks are familiar to me," Vergil answered.

"You've lived in the Demon Realm most of your life and you're lost?"

"I was not aware _you_ knew every corner of the Human World."

"I don't, but-"

"It's exactly the same, Dante," Vergil interrupted.

"So what do we do? Walk aimlessly until we find a place you recognize?"

Vergil looked at the Fanshaah.

"Which way, Dylan?" he asked.

"One of our portals is at the foot of this hill. It will take us to the place you suggested and closer to Mundus' stronghold. Even with opposition it should not take longer than a week to reach it. Follow me, please."

They walked down the stony path that curled around the hill. Where the path became too steep rough steps were cut in the rock. At the bottom of the hill Dylan activated a portal.

"That's one heck of a climb. Wouldn't it have been easier to put the portals next to each other?" Dante asked.

"No!" Vergil barked.

"This is a Fanshaah portal, Mr Dante," Dylan said. "We use them to travel around the Demon Realm. It is important that we know what is happening here. But these portals must remain hidden so they have been made unnoticeable, part of the background, and not near other portals so the portal energy can't reveal them."

"Nothing like the pictures in Mundus place on Mallet Island then."

"No, Mr Dante."

"Dylan, we need to go instead of explaining the workings of portals to my brother," Vergil said and stepped through the portal.

ooOOoo

It felt as if a warm, wet blanket was thrown down on him and Vergil knew where he was. Not far from Solaris' jungle retreat where she had seduced him, awoken urges that he had thought were gone, deadened through rigid discipline. He had been – still was – disgusted with himself at the thought that he had lost his self-control.

"Hot jungle. Yeah, I remember those. We can expect some friendly locals," Dante said as he stepped through the portal.

"I believe most of the locals will have joined the fight. What we'll still find here is a not very neighbourly she-viper."

"Right. I've heard of her. Proud mother of some nasty little kids."

"Quite."

"You talk as if she's a low demon," Dylan said awestruck. "Echidna is a force to be reckoned with."

"So are we, kid," Dante said.

They hadn't gone very far when Dante found one of the Chimera seeds and started to kick it about.

"Destroy that thing, Dante, before you lose control of it and it latches on to you, or worse, to Dylan."

"Spoilsport. I was just having a bit of fun," Dante answered his brother while shooting the seed to pieces.

A bit further they reached a clearing with more Chimera seeds scattered across it. Vergil exploded them with Summoned Swords, while Dante used his sawn-off shotgun on them.

"Vergil, does the kid have anything to defend himself with against these uglies?" Dante asked.

Vergil looked back and saw Dylan in his human form keeping a safe distance from the Chimera seeds. The seeds ignored him like they had always ignored the Fanshaah. A demon that weak was not interesting enough to merge with.

"It seems the Fanshaah reputation still works as a defence, Dante," Vergil answered.

"And if it stops working?"

"Then you'll have to lend him one of your guns. You know I don't carry such crude weapons."

A rustling among the trees warned them the she-viper was approaching. Dante and Vergil continued destroying her seeds. With a shriek Echidna appeared in the clearing.

"My children! You are destroying my children!" she screamed.

The petal-like appendages around her waist moved as if disturbed by a fierce wind, a sign of the creature's agitation.

"Leave if you want to live," Vergil said casually.

"And take your badly behaved brats with you," Dante added kicking the Chimera seeds in the demoness's face.

"You could have joined with my children and become new and beautiful. Now a painful death awaits you," Echidna said.

"No, don't think so. We have to be somewhere. Take Vergil's advice and skedaddle before he loses his patience. He hasn't got much of it."

"Fools! You will suffer for your insolence!"

The she-viper rose in the air, closed the petals over her head and took on her dragon form. High in the air she turned and came down at full speed heading toward Dante. At the last minute he jumped out of the way and Echidna collided with the nearest tree. Dante started shooting at the she-viper's head, irritating rather than harming her.

"Don't play games with that viper, Dante. Kill it," Vergil reprimanded his brother while destroying the last of the Chimera seeds.

Dante grumbled, "I wanted to have some fun with her."

The short interruption had given Echidna time to launch another attack. This time she went close to the ground straight towards Vergil. Dante jumped on the viper's body as she passed him and ran along it towards the head. There he drove Rebellion into the back of the dragon-head with such force that he pinned the creature to the ground. The petals opened. The demoness screamed in pain and rage, writing her body. Vergil walked towards her, drew Yamato, and cut through the female's upper body. The she-viper disintegrated. Little motes of dust dispersed and disappeared.

"Let's go. We've wasted enough time with that infernal creature."

Dante and the Fanshaah followed Vergil as he went further into the jungle. They hadn't gone very far when they were met by a group of Chimera Scarecrows. Without a moment's hesitation Dante fired Ebony and Ivory at them. Vergil bombarded them with Summoned Swords, then sliced the weakened Chimera with Yamato. The Fanshaah youngster triggered. Without hesitation he went for the demons that were hit by Dante's gunfire and tore them in half with his bare hands. Between the three of them they had soon dispatched every Chimera.

On they went following the path through the jungle. The oppressive, humid heat didn't bother them at first. Slowly though it started to affect their pace.

"How long before we're out of this place, Vergil?"

"Not before tomorrow evening."

"Why don't we trigger? That way we could move faster, even fly out of here with the kid between us."

"I do not wish to announce our arrival to Mundus. He would sense our power if we triggered."

"The kid triggered when we were fighting those Chimera."

Vergil sighed exasperated.

"The first lesson Sparda taught us: in human form we are humans and our power is not easily detected. If we trigger our power becomes apparent. Here in the Demon Realm it is tantamount to announcing our arrival to every enemy. Full demons like Dylan always have the same power signature, triggered or not."

"Okay, okay, I get it. No triggers. Jeez!"

They came upon another clearing and another batch of Chimera Seeds.

"I thought we'd destroyed these fuglies already."

"Echidna left her seeds everywhere, Mr Dante. Her aim was to turn every demon into a Chimera," Dylan stated.

"Here kid." Dante tossed a shotgun at the Fanshaah. "Help us get rid of these things."

"Thank you, Sir," Dylan exclaimed and started shooting the Chimera Seeds as if he had a personal score to settle with them.

With three people attacking the seeds the area was soon cleared of them. Dylan wanted to return the shotgun to Dante.

"Thank you for the loan of the gun, Sir. If felt good to be useful against the Chimera Seeds. I've lost a good friend to them."

"Keep the gun, kid. It's a spare. I don't need it."

"Thank you, Mr Dante. I will treasure it," Dylan said.

"Which way now, Vergil? Straight ahead or to the right."

"Straight ahead, Dante," Vergil answered. "That way is the river and the end of this jungle."

Soon the path became overgrown and more difficult to see. Vines were winding around the tree trunks, twirling across their path, and hanging down from the canopy, obscuring the road ahead.

"Beware of the vines," Vergil warned. "If it moves cut it down."

As if on cue a vine shot out and slung itself around Dylan. The Fanshaah triggered and tried to grab a tree, hoping his increased strength would match that of the vine. The vine was faster. The young demon missed the tree by a fraction and was dragged deeper into the dense mass of vines. Vergil and Dante followed hacking away at the vines that hindered them. Vergil, growing impatient shot a volley of blue swords. Blades outward they spiralled through the jungle, destroying the vines and creating a path for Vergil and Dante. Unhindered by the vines they reached Dylan just in time.

The Fanshaah had finally managed to sling his arms around a fairly sturdy tree while the vine was trying to pull him towards a flower with red, fleshy petals that were studded with sharp spikes. An open maw from which the vine – thicker and pulsing with power so close to its source – protruded like the tongue of a chameleon.

Dante immediately started to hack at the vine, but Rebellion bounced off it, leaving not the slightest mark.

"What kind of fucked up plant is this?"

"A demonic one, Dante. Destroy it while I help Dylan."

Vergil wrapped his arm around the vine between Dylan and the carnivorous flower and pulled, hoping to ease the pressure on the young demon. The plant tightened its grip around Vergil and Dylan making the latter cry out in pain. Dante meanwhile had studied the plant. He took out Ebony and Ivory and targeting the plant's stalk kept shooting at it until it broke. As the plant fell over, the vine became limp and Vergil and Dylan could free themselves. Moments later the plant and its vines shrivelled up and became part of the leaf litter on the forest floor.

The men made their way back to the path they'd been following before Dylan had been taken.

"You couldn't have found an easier way through this jungle, could you Vergil? I didn't come here to do Mundus's weeding for him."

Vergil didn't answer. Silence was better than lying to his brother, and far better than telling the truth. The easier road went past Solaris' little retreat in the jungle. The place where she had seduced him using every trick in the book, and a few beside that were even X-rated in the Demon World. Here the fortress he'd build up around his sexual needs had been destroyed. He never became a slave to his urges or to Solaris, but that was small comfort compared to the loss of his self-control.

They continued until the light started fading. Occasionally they encountered Chimera, alone or in small groups. Destroying them was easy enough. These demons merely slowed down their progress, but were never a real threat.

When the light was nearly gone they stopped at the first place where the vegetation was less dense. On the way Dylan had picked some fruits which they had for their evening meal. Vergil expected his brother to moan about the lack of pizza, but even Dante knew that on missions like the one they were on food – any food – could be hard to come by.

"I'll take the first watch while you two get some sleep," Vergil said. "We can't afford to let our guard down."

While Dante and Dylan made themselves as comfortable as they could, Vergil tried to concentrate on the noises of the jungle. The sighing of the wind in the treetops. Running water in the distance. A rustling of leaves nearby, something moving in the dark. Just an animal taking advantage of the dark to feed. Nothing that would try to feed on them.

ooOOoo


	11. Chapter 11

**He comes in the night**

 **The story continues.**

 **A.N. : Sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. Life got in the way. It does that sometimes. But I have not given up on this story, so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

 ** **Thank you to EmiyaKazuto for following this story and for adding it to your favourites.  
****

 **Chapter 11**

Vergil's thoughts started to wander. Here in this jungle – even away from Solaris's preferred retreat – there were too many memories, none of them pleasant. How many times had Mundus sent him to Solaris with a futile message? Mundus must have known what Solaris wanted from his champion. No doubt the Demon Emperor enjoyed the thought that the son of Sparda would become a slave to his sister. Vergil knew there had been some close calls, when luck rather than his prized self-control had kept him safe. He had used demonesses – vile creatures, no matter how attractive – to satisfy his most urgent need. It had helped him withstand Solaris's seduction; making her one of many and not the one.

Only one she-devil had been ignored by him: Trish. She had been made to seduce him, but had failed, both before and after he'd become Nelo Angelo. On both occasions he had fought her, and the second time he had nearly killed her. Mundus had ordered him to stop beating the female and Nelo Angelo had obeyed. After that the she-devil had kept away from him. Obviously Mundus had decided to use the woman on Dante. Not the most successful move on his part. And now that same she-devil was protecting his mate.

Vergil's dark musings were disturbed by a young voice that sounded rather sleepy.

"I'm ready to take over the watch, Mr Vergil."

Vergil looked up at Dylan who was swaying with tiredness. No surprise really. The young Fanshaah had never seen combat, and no matter how much training his father had organised for the tribe, the real thing was always different. Even a demon, especially a young one, needed rest after a first fight. Add to that the frightening experience with the carnivorous plant. The boy had gone to the limit both mentally and physically.

"Go back to sleep, Dylan. Make sure you're fully rested tomorrow."

"If you are sure, Sir …"

Vergil didn't reply and Dylan returned to the nest he'd made.

Shortly after Vergil was disturbed for the second time.

"Oh, you're still here," Dante said. "I came to relieve the kid. Thought he needed the rest."

"He did."

"Tough day for the youngster."

"Especially for a first assignment," Vergil added.

Dante sat down next to his brother.

"Wow! You actually sound as if you care."

"I did not intend to make it this difficult for him," Vergil answered.

He hated it that he had sounded defensive. There was no reason for it. He had planned the route carefully. He was not responsible for the changes to the jungle since he'd last seen it.

Unfortunately Dante did not let it rest.

"So why come this way then, Vergil? Pretty sure there's an easier way through this jungle."

"Don't question my decisions, Dante."

"The way I see it, you didn't want to take the easy road. Bad memories? That why you risked the kids life?"

"Dammit, Dante, this _was_ an easy road. After …" Vergil hesitated, knowing he was approaching dangerous grounds for both of them. He continued, "After I was dragged into the Demon Realm I lived here until I decided it was time to leave."

"But there are bad memories."

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it," Vergil answered, determined to end the conversation.

The two brothers sat side by side in silence for a while. Vergil's hopes that his brother would actually keep quiet were soon dashed.

"One thing puzzles me, Vergil," Dante said.

Vergil let out a deep sigh but his brother continued, "I can understand that growing up here made you a coldblooded killer. But where in hell did you get that stick up your backside?"

"What does it matter? Where did you get your irritating habits from?" Vergil countered.

"From the streets, Vergil, where I did most of _my_ growing up. But _you_? Growing up here would surely have made you more an animal than a human. Like those wolf-children. And look at you. The way you talk, the way you dress. Totally the opposite. That's what I don't get."

"This was Father's world. He wasn't an animal."

"Wasn't he? He left us, didn't he? And every demon out to get us. That made him a cold bastard if nothing else."

Vergil defended the father he'd known such a short time.

"He didn't leave us, Dante. He was still doing what he'd set out to do, defending the Human World. And he was prevented from returning to us."

"What? The Dark Knight, defender of the humans, undefeatable, was prevented from returning to his family?"

"Indeed," Vergil replied hoping the shortness of his answer would shut up his brother.

"Indeed? That's all you've got to say? You admire him, don't you? You've always admired him. You want to be like him. That's why you talk like him; that's why you dress like him; and that's why you wanted his power."

"Dante-"

Ignoring his brother, Dante continued his rant, "Congratulations. You've managed to become as cold-hearted a bastard as he was. And I'll tell you this: if you dare to leave Sis and your kids, I'll find you and I'll drag your sorry ass to her doorstep. I won't let you do to your nestlings what that bastard did to us."

When Dante finally stopped talking, Vergil continued, "Yes, Dante, I want to be like Father. His example and teaching helped me to become what I am instead of the feral child, the animal I could have been. Like Father I have no intentions of leaving my mate and nestlings, and like Father I have no control of my destiny. No more do you. The very nature of what we are and do brings us in constant danger and may endanger those we care for."

"That's not fair on Sis, just like it wasn't fair on Mom," Dante interjected. "They are not part of our world and were drawn in anyway. That's why I won't get serious with any girl, ever."

"Foolishness, Dante. It's not just devils and demons that can take your loved ones away from you. My mate told me that. Like us she lost her family. Unlike us it had nothing to do with demons. We've been so obsessed with the demons and devils that want our blood that we have lost sight of the simple truth. Loss is part of life."

"It is part of life to see your loved ones torn to pieces by demons, is it?"

"No, and I'll do what I can to prevent it."

Dante shook his head. "I think you don't even care for your mate, and she's going to be the mother of your nestlings."

"I care for her as deeply as I can," Vergil said.

"Casual acquaintance then. Thought as much."

"Let's drop the subject," Vergil said, determined to end the pointless conversation. "We've grown too far apart to be able to grasp even vaguely what the other feels or thinks. Go and get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

"You go and catch some zees. I'll cover the rest of this night."

"I can't sleep here, little brother. You guessed right. Too many bad memories."

For a moment Dante was silent, then he shared his conclusion.

"You were an idiot for wanting to open the Temen-Ni-Gru and an even bigger idiot for jumping into the Demon Realm when you did. But you'd been here before. Had to grow up in this place. Makes me think it's not entirely your fault that you became a totally power-obsessed fool with blinkered vision and an inability to listen to common sense."

"I had my reasons for doing what I did, Dante."

"Yeah, completely wrong reasons, but that's not the point. The point is that once you made your stupid decisions you lost control over your life. I think you did well not to give in when a skilled demoness tried to seduce you when you were Nelo Angelo. You were so entirely Mundus's little guard dog."

"Don't patronise me." Vergil hissed. "You know nothing of what happened here."

"Not from experience, but contrary to what you believe I have read some serious books. I even found some of Pop's stuff beneath that burnt out husk that used to be our home. Bloodwarded. I took it all to Devil May Cry. There was a book on Solaris written by Pop. I never finished it. Halfway through I knew I never wanted to meet the sick bitch. You did well to stand up to her, Bro."

Vergil wondered. Had he done well? Or had he been lucky? He had no desire to dwell on the question.

"Get what sleep you can, Dante. I don't know what rest we'll get before we're finished here."

"I've had a good nap already."

"Fine, do as you please then, but this conversation has ended."

ooOOoo

The two men sat side by side in silence. Not long after Dante heard his brother's deep regular breathing. He moved his head slightly and saw that Vergil was asleep.

He realised that despite all their differences they had one thing in common. They didn't like to share their problems or talk about what troubled them. But perhaps they should. Clearly their little chat had eased his brother's mind and had given him some rest.

When the darkness of night had given way to the greenish light of morning in the jungle Dante went to wake up Dylan. By the time the young Fanshaah opened his eyes Vergil too was ready to go. When he realised the men were waiting for him Dylan jumped up.

"Mr Vergil, Mr Dante, I'm so sorry. I overslept."

"Don't worry kid, as long as you're awake now," Dante said.

Several hours later despite all the hacking and slashing, despite all the weapons they had at their disposal, their progress had been minimal. During the night the carnivorous plants had slowly moved towards the resting men and were now blocking the route. Avoiding the tentacles was tricky, destroying the plants difficult and seemingly useless. No sooner was one plant reduced to pulp or another one filled the newly cleared spot.

"It's as if this damned greenery knows where we want to go," Dante grumbled. "I never even liked gardening."

From the changed light he guessed it was early afternoon and they were getting nowhere. He looked at his brother who nodded.

"We are losing too much time. Let's go this way," Vergil said and took a path that was in the opposite direction to the way they'd been going.

Dante thought about the previous night's conversation and asked, "Are you sure, Vergil?"

"Yes!" Vergil answered.

The plants stretched out their tentacles towards the new direction, but the men were too fast. At first there were some vines that tried to trip them up but as the ground became rockier they disappeared. When the track joined a well-trodden path they made good progress. Apart from the odd Chimera that was soon dispatched they encountered no enemies.

Daylight had started to fade when they finally reached the edge of the jungle where their progress was stopped by a river.

"I know swimming is supposed to be healthy, but I'll pass this time," Dante said while looking at the slow-moving black sludge.

"Not up to the challenge, Dante? Perhaps you can jump across?"

Dante scowled.

"So what now? We trigger and fly across?" he asked.

"Dylan's demon form doesn't fly," Vergil answered, "and I told you already I don't want to advertise our presence to Mundus by triggering. But there is a bridge just past that bend in the river, and from there the road goes straight to Mundus's stronghold."

Not long after they arrived at a drawbridge. Vergil swore which surprised Dante. He didn't think his brother used that kind of language. That could only mean this bridge was unexpected.

"Problem, Vergil?" Dante asked as he studied the stone arch of the gatehouse and the open bridge beyond it.

Vergil turned towards Dylan.

"This is a new bridge?" he asked.

"Solaris changed all the bridges after your escape, Mr Vergil," Dylan said. "She said you wouldn't escape again when she caught you."

"All the bridges have been changed?" Vergil asked.

"All but one and that is guarded by carnivorous plants. Worse than the one we've destroyed. They've been tampered with at the lab. Some of those things are more demon than plant," Dylan explained.

Against the wall of the gatehouse to the left of the bridge were a flickering screen and a control panel. Vergil studied the electronic device on the wall.

"Puzzle lock," he said.

"Let's use the override," Dante said pulling out his shotgun.

"No!" Dylan jumped towards Dante and pulled at his arm.

"Why not?" Dante asked. "A lot easier than wasting time with puzzles. So far it's worked fine."

"Not here, Mr Dante," Dylan said with urgency." Destroy the lock and the bridge will not move at all. Your 'override' is not a secret and Solaris made sure you can't use it anymore."

Now Dante swore as well.

"I hated puzzles. Fucking waste of time."

"Fortunately I do have the patience for them," Vergil said.

He touched the screen and the puzzle appeared.

"Simple. Three sets of concentric circles that form a picture. This shouldn't take long."

"You're right there, Vergil. A huge countdown appeared above your head," Dante warned.

ooOOoo

Vergil concentrated on the puzzle, working out how the circles turned: in which direction, together with others, or on their own. Time was irrelevant. He knew he could do it. Two more turns and the picture would be complete.

"Hurry up, Vergil. You're running out of time!" Dante shouted.

Dylan, who'd been standing close to the console his full attention on the game, started. With his sudden movement he pushed against Vergil's arm which ruined the last turn. Time ran out and the screen went blank.

Vergil turned to his brother.

"There was enough time until you opened your mouth, Dante" he said, irritated by the new delay. "Please refrain from giving useless comments at a critical moment."

"Okay, okay. It should be easier now. You know what you have to do."

Vergil turned back to the console. and sighed.

"No, Dante. It's a different picture." He sighed again. "And different connections between the circles" he added.

Despite the setback Vergil remained calm in his battle against the clock. Thankfully this time Dante remained quiet as fewer and fewer seconds remained. The picture was completed in time, but the bridge did not come down.

Instead a new puzzle appeared: a grid with different shapes in different colours. Vergil smiled. This was not difficult. Connect a minimum of three identical shapes to clear the board. Some had one chain across, some two and had to be combined once or twice more. An easy casual game.

Dante kept pacing the path that led to the bridge, occasionally looking at his brother or checking the time display. The game was finished in time, but still the bridge stayed upright.

A third game appeared. It was another grid, this time with cards showing different items. Some were very similar but not the same. Vergil saw four domino stones; two with different numbers of dots on them. There were pairs of Chinese characters, other pairs with the same items in different colours.

The cards suddenly turned over and Vergil knew this was a memory game. He'd been shown the grid which probably meant he couldn't guess and try.

"There's a countdown again," Dylan whispered.

Vergil nodded. He would have to be fast and accurate, but this game shouldn't pose any more difficulties than the others.

Unfortunately Dante's patience ran out faster than the seconds on the countdown.

"Is this going to take much longer?" he asked.

"It will, if you keep startling Dylan at critical moments," Vergil answered, angry at another interruption.

He turned back to the screen, but instead of a new version of the last puzzle, it was a new version of the picture puzzle that appeared.

For the second time Dante heard his brother swear.

"Your stupidity costs us too much time," Vergil said. "Go find something to kill and leave us in peace. I'm sure you will hear the bridge coming down when we're successful."

"As long as it's 'when' and not 'if', Bro," Dante said, and left Vergil and Dylan at the console.

ooOOoo

Luckily night-time in this part of the jungle didn't mean complete darkness. Fluorescent plants provided all the light Dante needed. He hadn't gone far along the river's edge when a strange being crawled towards him. It looked like the creature had been infested by a Chimera seed, but Dante had no idea what the original demon could have been. Then the arms of the thing started to stretch towards him. The top of the Chimera opened up like the carnivorous plants that had given them so much trouble. Chimera seeds didn't bother plants though. They hadn't even bothered Dylan because the Fanshaah were known as weaklings.

Then Dante remembered that Dylan mentioned some plants that had been altered in the lab. More demon than plant, the boy had said.

"Time for some serious gardening," Dante said. "Pest and weed control."

He hacked at the tentacles of the Plant-Chimera and managed to cut them off with relative ease.

"You're easier to turn into mulch than your full plant family," Dante quipped. "Damn, you grow faster as well," he added when the tentacles started sprouting again.

He took out his guns and started to shoot at the Plant-Chimera, but that didn't seem to damage the creature too much.

"This will need some combination tactics," Dante decided.

Alternating between Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory, and Cerberus slowly started to have an effect. The sword and guns damaged the Plant-Chimera's body and the nunchaku's ice slowed down its ability to regrow. Eventually the head of the creature started to wobble. One last strike of Rebellion sliced if off. The Plant-Chimera dissolved and seeped into the ground.

"You might be too good a fertiliser for your full plant cousins," Dante said.

A grinding and rattling noise came from the direction of the bridge.

"Well, that's not going to be my headache," he added. "I'm being called."

The grinding noise of the bridge became louder and louder as Dante ran back towards Vergil and Dylan. He arrived just as the bridge thudded into place.

"You look as if you enjoyed yourself," Vergil said as he saw Dante's smile.

"Did some more weeding," Dante answered. "Though this one was more of a pest than a weed. One of those lab-doctored plants the kid mentioned had merged with a Chimera seed."

"You killed it?"

"Yeah, but it could be fertilising the rest now."

"Not our problem, little brother."

"Just what I thought. Let's cross this damned bridge already."

ooOOoo


End file.
